Bride of the Demon Prince
by sachiroyurei
Summary: One who finds and possesses the robes of a celestial maiden may force her to be his bride. But what happens when one chances upon the robes of a demon prince, especially when the one who takes the robes must be the bride instead! Yullen, Timmuro
1. The Bride, A Human Boy

Disclaimer: D. Gray -Man is the property of Hoshino Katsura.

Hello, my dear readers! I know, I should be working on my current fics...I tried to resist writing out this new idea, I really did!! But alas, the temptation to write has gotten to me, and this irresponsible writer has come and humbly present a new series to her wonderful readers...! Forgive this selfish writer, for she is weak towards the allure of fresh themes and this one had really screwed her in the brain. Please enjoy the first chapter of the latest series!

* * *

**Chapter One: The Bride, A Human Boy**

A long, long time ago...When demons and heavenly beings still existed as real beings to humans, there was a legend...A legend of how the celestial beings descended to Earth and left their marks, even offsprings to those who were fortunate enough to marry the maidens. But what happened to the legend of the arrival of demons? Apart from the terror they struck into hearts of humans, what other legacy have they left behind?

It was glowing. The material felt soft, almost unearthly in his hands. It looked to be some cloak, but cloaks were usually made of sturdy material. This cloak was too valuable; the cloth it was made of was surely not of this world. Even a fool would know at a glance that it was no ordinary item. He looked around; maybe someone dropped it. There would be no way that something this precious could be left lying around.

"Could this be..."

When he was a child, he heard stories. Legend, to be more specific. There were celestial maidens who'd come down to their Earth to play, and if someone is able to steal their robes when they left it unattended, the person could make the celestial maiden his bride. He shuddered, just thinking of it. A celestial maiden must be heavenly and beautiful, but that was too much of a responsibility to shoulder. He had better things to do than to marry someone.

He decided to return it if the owner came looking for it, as no one was around the vicinity. He silently chuckled to himself. It wouldn't belong to a heavenly being, otherwise they wouldn't leave it lying around in the middle of nowhere. And if no one would claim it, he would sell it off. He was human; he wasn't below that act. After all, he needed the money and this cloak would fetch a fine price. Packing it into his travelling bundle, he started on his journey once more. The next town was not close and he still had two days before he would reach it.

Travelling through the forest was difficult, but he was used to it. He was after all, a wanderer cursed to travel forever. Something rustled in his pocket and he drew it out. A golden coloured ball with a long tail unfurled its wings and fluttered about his head. He smiled at it. "I know, Timcanpy." Satisfied that it had cheered up its master, the little creature slipped back into his pocket. The boy tightened the hood around his head. He never mourned his misfortunes, despite having nothing good in his early years of life, except one...

A sudden rustling to his right startled him, prompting the boy to freeze. As if to answer his apprehension, something came out from between the bushes. The paw of the creature was equipped with long and sharp claws. It looked like a mountain lion, but there could be no way a mountain lion had horns and violently crimson eyes. And the thing was DROOLING. He bolted as soon as his mind logged into the meaning of the monster's appearance.

He ran as fast as he could, screaming, "Why?! Why is it always me?!"

The monster behind him gave a loud roar and chased after him. No matter how fleet-footed the teenager was, there was no way he could outrun the beast behind him. When he stumbled, he honestly thought it was over; his short fifteen years of life. But before the lion-like monster could pounce, something else attacked it. A screech resonated throughout the forest as another monster descended. This time, it was a monster which looked like an eagle, but its plumes were a bright violet and within its beak were teeth sharper than that of a dog's.

However, the boy had on a relieved smile. He was saved again. Whenever he was chased by monsters, there were several occasions when some monsters would step in to protect him. He did not understand why, but he was grateful. He picked up his pace and began running again, leaving the two monsters to fight it out. He did not make it far, when a man stood before him.

"Sir, you shouldn't be standing there, it's dangerous!"

He tried to steer the man away from getting involved in the monster brawl, but the man merely looked at him. It was after a while that he realised the other man was blind. "Are you the one who took the robe?" Surprised by the sudden question, it took the boy a few moments before he could answer. "Robes? If you mean the white cloak, then y-yes. But now's not the time to talk! There are monsters back there!" The man nodded.

"Yes, now is not the time to talk."

The boy squealed when he was thrown over the man's shoulder. "W-What are you doing?!"

"My master demands that you reveal yourself to him."

* * *

"Marie has secured the boy, Kanda-sama."

The young man in the throne stared at the empty hall before him. In an instant, a black hole appeared and a man stepped through it, carrying what looked like a brown bundle over his shoulder. The brown bundle was struggling, yelling, "Put me down! Where are you taking...?! Where is this?!" With a soft chuckle, Marie set the bundle down. Kanda could see the thing wrapped in the brown travelling cloak shrink in fear and hastily tighten the hood around its head, obscuring its face.

"You are the one who took the robe."

Kanda said it as a statement, not a question. The thing twitched in recognition. "Y-Yes, but I planned to return it to the owner if they were looking for it. Are you the owner? If you are, I'll..." It stopped talking when it saw Kanda unsheathing a blade. A very dangerous looking blade. It stepped back, even as Kanda descended his throne to approach the tightly wrapped being. "W-What are you doing...?" The bundle was paralysed with fear, with its back against a pillar with nowhere to run. Kanda raised the blade and slashed down.

"Hii..!!!"

He thought he would be killed the moment the beautiful madman put his blade upon his flesh, but there was no pain. Slowly, he opened his clenched eyes and suppressed a gasp. He was covered by a white cloak...The white cloak he had in his possession beforehand! How did it happen?! Kanda's blade was stopped by the cloak, being unable to cut through it somehow.

He thanked whichever god owned it, for a normal cloak would have been cut through, and him with it. As Kanda, or so the madman was called, withdrew his blade, the cloak dissolved. All of a sudden, burning sensation overpowered his left arm. Hissing in pain, he hastily pulled back the sleeve of his shirt only to witness the cloak fusing onto his skin as some sort of black mark...A tattoo. "W-What is this...?" Now that the tattoo was completely formed, he could see that it took up his whole arm; a cross with three pair of wings. The first pair were folded over the cross, the second pair curled around it, and the last pair spread wide. Completely shocked by the turn of events, he almost missed the ongoing conversation.

"...To the extent that it merges..." Kanda mused, looking a bit thoughtful.

Marie and the other man in the room looked at each other. "Kanda-sama, does that mean..."

Kanda smirked. "Yes, we've found the one. Oi, what's your name?"

Startled at being addressed, the hapless hero, or should I say 'heroine' of this particular legend introduced himself. "M-My name is Allen Walker..." So, a male, was it? Not that it made much difference to Kanda. "Oi, moyashi. From today onwards you are..."

Allen twitched at the degrading nickname and cut off what Kanda was about to say. "Moyashi?! Excuse me, it's Allen, you kidnapper!" So what if he was short?! That gave the madman no rights to insult him!

The yet to be introduced stranger was insulted. "Rudeness towards Kanda-sama is...!" But he was cut off when Kanda raised a hand to silence him.

"That's enough, Chaozii. Listen up, moyashi. From today onwards, I am the one who will be your husband, Kanda Yu." As if the fact that he was kidnapped to somewhere unknown was not startling enough, the sudden statement from the handsome madman (or so Allen thought of him as) caused only further confusion for the boy. Keeping his travelling cloak tightly wrapped around him to protect his identity, Allen demanded, "What do you mean, husband?! I've never heard of any marriage nonsense, and in the beginning, we are both guys! There's no way we can get married! I don't even want to be married to you!"

"Of course we can get married; it's normal," Kanda muttered, not understanding Allen's confusion.

Allen was in disbelief. He travelled a lot and he had NEVER heard of any kingdom which gave blessings for two men to be married. Lovers were seen, but not formally married and settled ones! "Which country did you come from?!"

Marie stepped in and answered for Allen, knowing the young human was quite confused. "You are now in the lord's place of birth and country, the demon kingdom of Youen."

"Right, right, the demon kingdom...WHAT?!" Allen, who was nodding thoughtlessly suddenly snapped in surprise. No one could see how his eyes went wide as he hid his face well beneath his cloak. Kanda snorted, glaring at the boy. "Don't act so surprised all the time, it's noisy and disturbing." Allen glared at the man, but once more, it went unnoticed.

"I don't want to be lectured by BAKANDA. First of all, I was kidnapped! Then you tried to kill me...And now you say you're my husband! Who wouldn't be surprised?! And the cloak, why has it become a tattoo on my arm?!" Allen snapped. He may be intimidated by the whirlwind of events about him, but it didn't mean he did not have the fire in him to lash out at the apparent injustice dished to him.

Kanda looked offended the moment he heard Allen call him BaKanda, but Marie interrupted before his lord got violent. "The story is long...Might you make yourself comfortable first?" Allen shook his head vigorously. Even to other humans he looked abominable...There were no assurance that these demons, assuming they were since he WAS in a demon kingdom after all, would not judge him by his appearance. "I am comfortable enough in my cloak. Please explain." At least this person who carried him off had manners.

Marie nodded, and looked to Kanda. Kanda stiffly gave a slight tilt to his head, giving Marie approval to speak on his behalf. "Some time ago, the Witch Oracle had predicted a future in which a dark destiny would befall our kingdom. In that moment, one who would be the bride of our prince and lord, Kanda-sama, would possess the power to break this dark future and save this kingdom. To find this bride of the demon prince, the Witch Oracle wove a robe and granted it to our lord. The robes has powers which can only be unlocked by the bride."

If Allen's hood was taken off, they would have seen how far his jaw was hanging, too stunned by the words of Marie, but Marie was not yet finished with his explanation.

"Thus, our lord first had his kingdom put to test, but none could use the robe. We had no choice then, but to leave the robe on Earth, thinking that perhaps a mortal human may be the predicted one. There were some who found the robe, but none were able to activate it...Until you, that is. When Kanda-sama attacked you, it was to see if the robe would respond to the danger posed to you. As you may have seen for yourself, the robe has by your unconscious will prevented Kanda-sama from attacking you, and even fused with you. This is all the proof we need...That you are the bride of the demon prince that we have been waiting for."

Allen staggered back, overwhelmed by the story. He could accept the existence of celestial maidens. He believed in demons and the mythical robe. But he had NEVER heard of a legend which consisted of the robes of a demon prince!! And he was to be bride? Preposterous! "But, there must be some mistake! A man can't be the bride of another man! It's unheard of!"

Kanda snorted, looking disdainfully at his bride-to-be. "You're full of nonsense. It's common sense that anyone can marry regardless of their gender."

Allen growled, his dislike for his so-called husband increasing every moment. "I'm sorry if I don't get the customs here, but for humans, there's never been a formal union between men. I've seen lovers once in a while, but there are no rules which allow for the binding of two of the same gender." To his unease, Kanda smirked. The prince was beautiful in a manly way, he'd give him that, but his behaviour irritated him to no ends. Demon prince or not, rude people should be put in their places!

"Moyashi...I'll remind you, you are now in my country, not any human kingdom. Here, we are allowed to marry and that is that. Not that I believe in the crap known as destiny and all."

Allen was offended. "If you don't believe in destiny, then why do you even bother with me? I mean, it could be a hoax. Besides, why would a human like me be suitable for marriage to a demon prince?"

Kanda stiffened at the mention, but he did not answer Allen's question. Marie and Chaozii exchanged looks. They knew that their prince was hotheaded, stubborn and most definitely did not believe in whimsical things such as predictions or destiny...But they also had no idea why he followed through the Witch Oracle's predictions and searched for his bride. After a while, Kanda turned away from Allen, hiding his expression.

"...Just shut up, moyashi. You are to be my bride, and from now on you're staying here. And take off that stupid cloak."

Allen fell silent for a moment. This was entirely surreal to him. He could easily say no, but what could he do, one human alone against the demon prince and two of his servants? He would have to act smart and play along. "...Kanda, was it? I will stay of my own will...Provided that you will allow me to keep myself cloaked at all times."

Kanda was surprised that the human boy would easily agree to be kept at his side, especially after the big fuss he made previously. He was not as nosy as to disturb the privacy Allen requested. "Fine. Marie, show moyashi to a room, and inform the other servants that he is to be treated as I am treated...But don't pamper him."

"Yes, my lord."

Kanda left, his robes sweeping magnificently, while Allen was hissing like a cat and seething at the retreating back. He did not need to be pampered! His rage was cut short when Marie approached him, with a bow and said, "Please follow me, Allen-sama." Allen shook his head.

"Allen will be just fine. I am not accustomed to formalities."

Marie smiled. He was beginning to like the boy already. "Ah, I could hardly tell from the way you speak. You possess very polite speech."

Allen smiled, a little at ease in the presence of Marie. At least he knew harm was not to befall him. "I was...raised by someone who was a gentleman in essence...But I am not of noble birth, if that is what you imply. I...I do not know of my origins." Marie was surprised. Not just by what Allen revealed to him, but also by the fact that Allen spoke openly of these matters to him.

"Is that so? What happened?" Marie questioned, trying to find out more from the boy who would be their future lady.

"...It feels embarrassing to say this, but...I have not much memories of my life as a young child. It's all blurry, but I knew for a fact that I was alone. And then, when I was seven...I met my foster father. He saved me from being another useless human, and I treasured him so much. However...He died when I was ten. At eleven...I met another man, who sort of became my guardian. But he was simply outrageous. He hardly cared, and even let me shoulder his debts! But...He was there for me when I needed someone to support me, and he taught me how to live on my own...So I am grateful to him, in a way," Allen rambled, suddenly pausing. "I'm sorry...I must bore you with my pathetic life story."

"No, it was very interesting, Allen. Do you regret your decision to stay here?" Marie was a little concerned. He did simply whisk Allen off, but Allen might have someone waiting for him. At that question, Allen gave a little laugh. "Regret? I don't suppose so. In a way, I should be glad to be here. At least...There may be a purpose to my life here."

Marie nodded thoughtfully. Allen proved to be far more interesting than ever. What was his life on Earth like, then? And why was Allen so adamant on keeping his identity a secret? As a sign of trust and respect, he decided not to ask. "We have arrived at your room. If you need anything, just go down the hall, turn right, and you will find my room third one on the left." Allen nodded shakily, knowing inwardly that he was a professional at getting lost. But it was just down the hall, right?

Life was merely beginning for the demon prince's bride.

* * *

So...How is the beginning? I hope you liked it. In case people haven't already figured out by now, the robe is in fact the Crown Clown, Edge-version (The black claw version), and it is attached as a tattoo on his arm rather than as a whole black arm.


	2. The Bride, A Trouble Magnet

Disclaimer: D. Gray -Man is the property of Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Bride, A Trouble Magnet**

The morning started with an uproar.

When Marie went to greet Allen, the boy was nowhere to be found in his room. Slightly worried, the demon began searching for him. Kanda's abode was vast; there was a possibility for someone new like Allen to get lost. Little did he know, that was exactly what Allen was doing right then; getting lost. Allen Walker was nervously hugging the white veil around his head, having bathed and changed his travelling cloak for the veil he found in the closet.

The veil was long and wide, providing more than enough to conceal his body and face. There was still the sense of anxiety within him, that he would lose this place as well if they hated his looks. Apart from his father and guardian, no one had ever accepted the eccentricity of his features. They said he was a cursed child. Allen bit his lips, trying to push away the memories of being beaten and driven out of each town when he was a child, just trying to survive.

He was just thirsty and wanted a bit of water...But he had no idea where the kitchen was. Allen figured if he wandered about; eventually he would reach the place. A few hours later, the sun rose, and Allen was still nowhere near his intended destination. "Maybe I should have asked Marie..." Allen groaned, but he did not want to bother Marie so early in the day just for a glass of water. "I should just go back..."

Allen turned back, and paused. The long hallway seemed endless. It was hopeless; Allen couldn't recall the way back! He panicked a bit, wondering if anyone could find him. Just as he hoped so, a maid came into view from one end of the long hallway. Allen almost cried with relief. "Excuse me..." The maid halted in her steps when she saw a figure shrouded in white approaching her. Not even bothering to listen to what Allen had to say, she screamed and ran.

"W-Wait!!" Allen squeaked and gave chase, not wanting to be left behind. The maid did lead him out from the confusing passages, but it lead to a worse situation. The maid had run towards another group of maids, all carrying laundry baskets. "Help!! There's a ghost chasing me!!" The running maid screamed. Reaction was instant. The other maids screamed and ran. Allen wanted to faint from shock.

A ghost, him?!

So demons were not afraid of each other, but they were afraid of ghosts? "Wait, I'm not a ghost!" Allen tried to explain, wondering where was the logic in demons finding ghosts scary. But the maids running from him were further frightened.

"It can speak!! Hurry, we have to get the guards!"

Allen skidded to a halt. "Guards...?" It was too late; the maids found the 'guards' they spoke of. Allen gulped looking at the swords sheathed at their waist and by the looks of the matter, the guards were not too pleased at seeing a 'ghost' terrorising the household. They turned onto him, weapons drawn. Now it was Allen's turn to scream and run. "I just wanted water!! Why did this happen?!" The boy sobbed into his veil, thanking his years of running from monsters as it gave him a wide berth between his pursuers and himself.

Before he knew it, he was out of the house, on the grounds. Allen squealed as he barely ducked a spear which came flying at him. What was it with demons and ghosts?! If they saw a 'ghost' running away from them, shouldn't they be happy and just let it go?! The boy eyed a building before them, mentally calculating his chances of escape if he were to scale it. But there was no time to think; his pursuers literally were out for his blood. With the momentum gained from all the running, Allen leapt and grabbed a pole.

The guards gaped as the ghost flew up to the pole on the wall, but it was their job to guard the house of their lord and they weren't about to let the ghost escape. The angry men began scaling the wall as well. Allen, while dodging the stones and spears tossed at him, expertly darted across the narrow ledge and landed on another pole before kicking off, grasping the edge of the roof's jutted out beam. Glad that his life skills were coming in handy, the boy pulled himself onto the roof before he realised that there was no where else to go.

He was on top of a four level tower; where else could he run to? Allen hesitantly peered down. His pursuers were either clinging to the pole or had pasted themselves against the wall. None of them had Allen's flexibility and nimble speed nor the boy's skill in climbing. At least they weren't able to chase him further, but Allen didn't think it was a good thing as well since he too, was stuck on the rooftop.

"What is this nonsense?!"

Kanda strode out to the grounds, looking extremely pissed off. Marie had come to report Allen was missing, but before he could get men to look for his bride, a distraught maid had come along, exclaiming hysterically about a ghost which chased her. He lived in his palace for a hundred and twenty one years; he would know if a ghost lived in it! And now, there was a comical, but to Kanda, very irritating scene. His guards were in various positions on the outer wall of the tower, and there was a white figure right at the rooftop.

Allen could almost cry in relief at the sight of Kanda. He waved frantically, careful to be sure that his veil did not fall off. "Kanda!!" The demon prince, when addressed, had a peeved look on him which clearly said 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing-there'. The guards slowly managed their way back to the ground and reported their pursuit of the 'ghost'. If anything, it only made Kanda angrier.

"You fools!! That 'ghost' is my wife, and your future queen!"

"Hey, what do you mean queen?!" Allen yelled, still slightly miffed at the fact that he had to be saddled with female terms of 'endearment'. The guards stared in disbelief at each other. That was the rumoured bride of their prince? The one that Marie told them about yesterday? Kanda shook his head, ignoring Allen's protest. "Get down here, moyashi."

Allen was frankly, not quite sure he wanted to go down. It was easy for him to go back from the way he climbed up, but since he was heading down this time, chances are his veil would fall off and he would be seen. He peered over the roof's edge, looking at his husband-to-be. "Kanda...If I go down, my veil is going to fall off. You remember our promise, don't you?"

Kanda was not pleased that Allen was troubled by such a trifle thing, but he had indeed given his word that he allowed Allen to cloak himself in exchange for Allen's hand in marriage. He completely missed the fact that Allen had only said he would willingly stay in Youen yesterday, not that he would marry Kanda, but Kanda was too simple-minded to understand that those meant two different things. "What a troublesome wife..."

"Can you stop calling me your wife? We're not even married yet!"

Once again ignoring his retort, Kanda held out his arms. "Jump, moyashi."

Allen gasped in shock. "Jump?! It's a four level tower fall!! Even if you caught me, I might crush you with the impact!" Kanda snorted, smirking up at the white-shrouded figure.

"Hah, don't compare a weak human to the likes of a demon's strength. Besides, I don't think a scrawny moyashi like you will weigh much. Now jump."

Allen was utterly insulted by Kanda, but he chose not to speak anymore. The demon prince was too much of an idiot to understand what he was trying to say anyway. Was it that hard to appreciate his small bit of concern? It was wasted on someone as stupid as Kanda, Allen decided. "Okay, but if you don't catch me, I'll really be a ghost and haunt you!" Tightening the veil around himself, Allen took a deep breath and jumped. He clenched his eyes as he fell, not really wanting to see himself plummet to the ground.

Kanda leapt as Allen jumped, easily securing the petite figure in his arms as he caught Allen mid-fall. As he had been yesterday, Allen's facial features were kept concealed with the veil. "Oi, moyashi...I got you." Almost in response, he saw a glimmer of silver from the dark shadows of the hood, but it quickly disappeared when Allen ducked his head to hide from his view.

Allen opened his eyes when he felt Kanda's arms curled around his body, and the demon prince assuring him that he was safely received. Kanda was smirking down at him, and surprisingly, there was no feeling of irritation at the smirk. In fact...It was a handsome smirk. The type of confident, reassured smirk that made Allen want to swoon, but that thought itself immediately brought Allen back to the real world. He ducked his head, embarrassed by the fact that he wanted to swoon at the sight of Kanda smirking.

What was wrong with him?!!

The guards hastily bowed down as Kanda approached with their lady nestled in his arms. Kanda glared at them, sending them scuttling back to their original posts after the blunder they committed today. Kanda sighed, the morning was ruined by this incident. He needed to do some meditation after this...A growl interrupted his thoughts. Allen was ashamed that his stomach betrayed him at a time like this. "Put me down, Kanda...I can walk." Kanda half considered dropping his ungrateful bride and leave him there, but...was that embarrassment he heard in Allen's voice?

"Even if I leave you on your own, you'll only get lost again and cause trouble, you baka moyashi."

"S-Sorry for causing trouble...And thank you for catching me..."

Kanda barely caught the whispered words from Allen. So he wasn't such an ingrate after all. Allen blushed, terribly discomfited by the fact that Kanda did not put him down. He wondered if he should struggle and get out of Kanda's grip, but he decided against it. He already caused trouble for Kanda; no point in causing more and making Kanda angry. Suddenly, a good scent invaded his nostrils, causing him to forget the uncomfortable situation.

Allen had to control himself from drooling at the sumptuous meal set out on the large table. He was poor by nature and as such, was very stringent when it came to food. He had to make sure he had enough to spend on his journey after all. Kanda set him down to his feet and took his place, beckoning Allen to sit next to him. Allen hesitantly seated himself, wondering why there was so much food when there was just the two of them to eat. "Eat whatever you want," Kanda commented off-handedly, beginning on his simple meal.

"Eh? Kanda, you're only eating that?" Allen quipped in surprise. "There's too much food for just one person!"

Kanda smirked, slurping his soba. "You'll finish it all, moyashi."

Allen, not quite understanding what Kanda meant, decided to stop giving himself a headache and just started on his breakfast. When he finished the rice, the still-hungry boy reached out for the bread. Kanda only watched with amusement as the pile of empty plates grew taller. Before he knew it, Allen had wiped out everything on the table. The boy, realising what he'd done, blushed a deep crimson in shame. "I-I'm sorry!! I was just so hungry I didn't realise..."

"It's normal."

"...Huh?" Allen blinked in confusion at the prince, who looked as if Allen had not finished off a course worthy for eight men. Since Marie was not around, Kanda would have to waste his spit talking. "It's normal for you to eat a lot. The robe is fused with your body now and it needs energy to sustain it. That's why you're eating a lot unconsciously. Your body is burning up the food as an energy source for the robe."

"You should have told me earlier, BaKanda!! I felt so ashamed for being such a pig just now!" Allen snapped, still feeling ashamed that he wolfed down everything without a second thought. It made him look like some beggar who had not eaten for ten days! Kanda glowered at the boy who sat to his right. "Stop calling me BaKanda, moyashi. That's no way to address your spouse."

Allen snorted in sarcastic amusement. "Then you should start by not calling me moyashi. Also, I am not your wife so do not refer to me as such, and do not refer to yourself as my husband. I haven't said anything about that matter yet."

The air between them grew tense, sparks flying once in a while. "You said you'd marry me if I let you cover yourself up like a prude virgin," Kanda shot back. Allen growled at the comment, insulted. He stood up, ready to leave.

"I said I agreed to stay willingly, I did not mention a word about marriage! And how dare you call me a prude virgin!"

Kanda got up as well. "You're in no position to make demands, moyashi!"

Allen turned away, feeling angrier by the minute, though by the looks of it, Kanda was too. Not that he cared. "You can't make me do what I don't want to!" To his surprise, Kanda grabbed his wrist and yanked him close. Startled, Allen did not fight back. The demon prince looked absolutely livid. "Don't make me consummate our marriage on the dining table right now!"

All of a sudden, Allen started laughing. Kanda's irritation simmered, but it hadn't reached the breaking point like it was about to just now. "What are you laughing at?"

Allen tried to suppress his chuckles, but the memory got to him and he started laughing louder. Knowing that Kanda was expecting an answer, Allen swiped away his tears that came out as he laughed and said, "Putting aside the fact that you threaten me with something as ridiculous as sex on the table, you used the word consummate!" Kanda was confused. Humans made no sense. Or rather, Allen made no sense. Was he really so naïve as to be unaware that his threat was very real and very dangerous? Or was it that Allen did not consider being deflowered on the dining table threatening enough?

"What's wrong with it?"

Allen choked back his giggles, answering, "T-That's so formal! I didn't expect it from someone like you."

Kanda frowned. "Are you belittling me, moyashi?"

"It's Allen, BaKanda. And as much as I hate to admit it, you are right. I am not in the position to make demands, or to make fun of someone who is graciously hosting my stay here. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not saying I'm going to marry you. But I'll still be here on my own will. You won't have to fear me sneaking out and escaping...Not that I actually would find my way out of here..." Allen slumped, knowing his ability to get lost was already on the level of a talent.

Kanda snorted, letting Allen's hand go. "That's right. You're hopeless in finding directions, so don't even think you can escape. I'm going to get someone to look after you. If you get lost again you'll only disrupt my work. Come along." Unaware that the tension between them completely diffused, Allen followed Kanda out of the dining room, trailing after the demon prince as he adjusted the veil about himself. Kanda eventually reached some room which looked like an office.

"Miranda!"

A nervous-looking woman with wavy black hair tied with a simple ribbon scuttled forward, tripping over the hem of her dress on an occasion. Before Allen could help her up, she quickly jumped up and ran to Kanda. "K-Kanda-sama, sorry to keep you waiting!" Kanda ordered, "Miranda, I'm sure Marie has told you about moyashi. He's a pro at getting lost, so I need you to be with him to look after him."

"M-M-Me?! I'll try my best!" Miranda stuttered, looking utterly terrified. Allen seriously wondered if she would be able to do it. The poor demoness seemed on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "I have business to attend to. Spend the day in any way you see fit, but be back for dinner," Kanda reminded and left. Allen shook his head, the prince was as arrogant as ever, ordering him to be back for dinner. He would be back for dinner, of course! Judging by the new appetite he gained, Allen was sure he won't be far from food.

A sudden horrific thought struck him. He ate so much in one meal...Considering he took three meals a day, then...Wouldn't he grow fat?! Allen's face was beginning to show signs of distress, much to the curiosity of Miranda. Now the boy was tugging at his hood, as if trying to control some sort of outburst. "Miranda, is there anywhere here where I can exercise?!" Allen asked out of the blue, startling the already anxious woman. He didn't want to be fat! Not only was it unsightly, it was hard to move once one becomes fat, and as much as he was made fun of being slight in size, Allen preferred that rather than ballooning up.

"E-Exercise? Yes, t-there is! Please follow me!"

* * *

Kanda was staring at the documents, but he was not reading them. A certain bundled up boy was occupying his thoughts. After a little over a century's wait, he finally found the one who was meant for him. He still had his doubts, but so far, there had been little obstructions. Apart from the fact that Allen refused to marry him that is. Kanda frowned; but he would eventually tackle that problem. Allen's behaviour reminded him slightly of someone from his past.

Only a few years back, when Kanda had to deal with some powerful demons, he was left stranded and injured on Earth. It was then, he met a human boy.

"**Fuck..."**

**Kanda spat, running Mugen through his hair, severing the burnt strands. Now the edges of his hair brushed the back of his neck. He managed to kill them all, but he had been careless enough to get quite seriously injured in the process. The prince hissed as one of the wounds fizzled, a purple ooze beginning to form. He was hit by a poisonous attack, apparently.**

"**Is someone there...?"**

**Kanda immediately directed Mugen at where he heard the voice, but what he found at the end was a human child, wrapped in a thick cloak which warded off the rain. Judging from his size, the child would be most likely no older than ten. The child stared curiously at demon prince. "Are you alright? Something purple is coming out from your wound..." The child, without knowing that he was a demon, approached and was about to touch the wound when Kanda barked, "It's poison, you dolt! Don't touch it!"**

"**Poison..." Without another word, the human bolted out of the place. Kanda huffed, not bothering to care. He grunted as he tried to stand with his Mugen as support. The prince would be damned if he got done in with just these wounds and measly poison. It was raining outside the cave, but he had to venture to find something to stop the poison. Before Kanda reached the entrance of the cave, however, the human had intruded into his presence once more, carrying something stuffed into the cloak.**

**Without saying a word, the human gently tugged at his shirt, telling Kanda to sit. Perplexed, Kanda simply did as the child asked of him. Smiling at the demon prince, the human drew out a few pieces of leaves. Carefully, the human child scraped the purple ooze, dabbing slowly on the wound to remove the poison. As if answering Kanda's questioning gaze, the child explained, "This sort of plant has a waxy surface, so it can prevent the poison from seeping through the leaf and infecting me. Now this..."**

**The child had some shrubbery in hand. The human nonchalantly popped it into his or her mouth and chewed, making a face at the flavour. Kanda glared at the child when the human spit out the chewed leaves and was about to put it onto his wound. The child insistently applied the weird paste anyway. Kanda hissed at the burning sensation, but the human child smiled.**

"**This herb will neutralise the poison and cease bleeding. Are you hurt anywhere else?"**

**Hesitantly, Kanda took off his shirt. He was not too familiar with Earth, and he was not below accepting the assistance of a human, especially when it was just a child who could do him no harm. The child patiently repeated the process without questions until all his injuries were seen to. Kanda looked at the child. "...I am a demon, brat. Aren't you afraid?" The human child's head was cocked, as if Kanda's words were not understandable.**

**The human tightened the cloak about itself, as if to ward of the cold, but Kanda could see the lips of the child curl into a smile once more. "You haven't hurt me. I do not understand why we must hate those who are different. You needed my help, and it is not in my nature to leave those who need it. Will you be alright now?" Slowly, Kanda nodded. The child smiled once more.**

"**I have to go now. Mana must be waiting for me. Goodbye, Mr Demon."**

At that moment, Kanda had been fascinated by the human child. The child's fleeting nature almost convinced him that he was an ethereal creature, had the human features not been obvious. In the end, because of the cloak and the child's young voice, he didn't know whether the child was a boy or a girl, but the fact that the child did not fear him alone was a cause of surprise. And that lack of fear for demons was the same in Allen. It made Kanda really curious. If that child was still alive, he or she would be in her teenage years now. Kanda had a debt towards the child, but he doubted that he would ever find the human who helped him.

The child had on a cloak to ward off the rain, but Allen wanted to keep his identity secret. This was a mystery that Kanda wanted to find out, but in lieu with Allen's request, his hands were tied. Was he ugly? Kanda thought that was easily remedied. Eventually, he would have to have Allen's body replaced anyway. But the most important matter at hand was to meet Allen with the council. Kanda grumbled under his breath.

They would not be happy to know his bride was human.

* * *

"You're very good," Miranda complimented. She was nervous at first, to be placed as an escort of the one who was supposedly the bride of their lord, but Allen was amazingly kind and his manners were impeccable. She managed to relax around him, and even had a conversation on-going. Allen was surprisingly, going through the training field with ease. The veiled boy nodded bashfully in reply of Miranda's compliment.

"Well...My guardian said that I needed training to protect myself. I am a traveller, so I was always on the move alone...I suppose it is logical to learn how to defend myself," Allen answered, giving the dummy a few good hits. He'd rather not tell Miranda that he was somewhat attractive to monsters that he merited being hunted at the most random of moments, leading to the need to learn how to fight. He had no idea why the monsters would chase him down, and why some of them would defend him, but Kanda was the prince of demons, so they wouldn't harm him now, right?

"Oh...Strange...A Mamono usually doesn't come onto the grounds..." Miranda's musing attracted Allen's attention. He froze upon seeing the creature Miranda called a Mamono. It was like a horse, except it had a weird antler growing from its forehead and it was ice-blue all over. The Mamono looked at him, and in an instant, Allen knew he was being targeted. The creature let out a furious whinny and charged at him.

"Time Out!!"

Miranda had leapt before him and stopped the monster from ploughing him down. Allen was too shocked to react, realising suddenly that a barrier had been formed around them, and Miranda was holding something disc-shaped. The woman was fretting even as she was holding well against the creature. She knew she was posted to accompany Allen because she possessed the best defensive and guard abilities, but why would a normally harmless Mamono suddenly attack the boy?

The horse-thing didn't relent. It backed away and charged again, this time ramming its antler into the barrier. The barrier didn't budge, but Miranda flinched and let out a tiny shriek. "M-Miranda, are you alright?!"

"I-I'm fine...But we have to get help...I'm not an offensive type user," Miranda answered, wondering in bewilderment what could have provoked the Mamono. Allen instantly felt guilty. It was his fault; because he didn't warn any one of them. The boy faced the Mamono. He had to do something.

_'Master...'_

Allen was distracted by the voice.

_'Master...It is I...Crown Clown.'_

"Crown Clown...?" Allen spoke aloud, not knowing the voice came from within him. Miranda looked at her lord's bride in curiosity.

_'If you wish to defeat it, summon me. I have waited years for one who would wear me...I am your spear, your shield...Use me.'_

Allen did not know why, but the voice was...warm. He knew he could trust it somehow, and the knowledge seamlessly seeped into his mind. "Crown Clown...Activate." Miranda stared in awe when a brilliantly white cape cloaked Allen, his right arm shrouded in the same white when his left arm was a steel black, fingers like scythe. Allen raised his left arm and struck down, easily tearing into the Mamono's flesh. The creature gave a frightened shriek, stamping on the ground with its front hooves. Allen felt sorry that he had to take the life of the monster, but he had no choice. Edge End struck once more, and the monster dissolved into ashes once it forfeited its life.

"Allen-kun...That was wonderful! I didn't know you could use the robe immediately!" Miranda praised, struck by amazement. She was very sure now that this boy was the one for their lord Kanda. Allen stared at his own hands, even as Crown Clown receded like strings of ribbons unwinding from his own body. "I...had no idea I could do that too...But the robe...Crown Clown, it called itself, it taught me how to use it."

"I see...But I am surprised...Mamono does not usually attack unless physically provoked..."

Allen tensed at Miranda's musings, but decided to distract her. "Miranda, what is a Mamono?"

Miranda smiled, finding something she could actually accomplish. "Ah, you are new, so you do not know yet. Even if we are demons, we have our own categories. Demons like Kanda-sama are Mazoku. That is, fully humanoid demons. After that, we have Majin. Majin are half beast, half human, so you will some human-like ones, but with animal features like tails and ears. Next, we have Youma. Youma are like Mamono in which they have a beast's features, but they have a consciousness which allows them to be able to think. Mamono is next, which is something like you have seen just now. They are just like normal beasts, incapable of reasoning and relying only on instincts. Lastly..." Miranda visibly darkened at this point, prompting Allen's concern, but Miranda merely shook her head.

"We have...Akuma. They are dangerous...to the point that even us Mazoku have to be careful. Akuma are demons that are borne when the soul of a dead being is brought back, and placed in a human skin. The human is used in this sacrificial ceremony alive, as the soul of the dead takes over the body, the soul of the body's original user is burned to be used...as energy for the Akuma. When you face them, be very careful. Their bullets contain a special virus that turns everything into ashes instantly. Since Akuma wears a human skin, it's difficult to tell them apart from Mazoku. But there is one method of recognising Akuma once it sheds its human skin to fight, in case you mistake it for a Mamono. They all have a pentacle mark on their bodies," Miranda warned.

Allen let out a soft gasp. Miranda misunderstood it as fear and comfortingly patted Allen's shoulder but that was not why Allen was trembling. He was scared, but not of the Akuma.

If pentacles were the sign of Akuma, then what was he?

* * *

"There are no coincidences in this world, only destiny." Courtesy of Ichihara Yuuko. So...Does the 'meeting with the child' hold any meaning? Stick with the story to find out~ :'D My dear readers, I hope you like this chapter as well! Thank you for the warm reception towards my new fic! I hope you understand the classes of demon, so I included the kanji just in case you are curious. However, the descriptions for them are all of my own to fit the fanfiction:

魔族: Mazoku

魔神: Majin

妖魔: Youma

魔物: Mamono

悪魔: Akuma


	3. The Bride, A Formidable Wife

Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man is the property of Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Bride, A Formidable Wife**

It was already a week since Allen had heard about the Akuma from Miranda. The information only made Allen extra paranoid that he resorted to avoiding having meals with Kanda and staying away from crowded areas. He tried to find more information about the Akuma, but apparently knowledge about Akuma were of such common sense that it was not recorded by any books in the library, and Allen was too scared to ask anyone to tell him more for fear that they would suspect him.

Allen was pretty sure that he was a normal human, but what if his supposed birthmark tied him to those creatures? It would probably turn everyone against him, even more so than humans since they did not know the true meaning of the pentacle. Or could the shape be simply a co-incidence with the pentacle of the Akuma?

"There are no co-incidences in this world, only destiny."

The voice which intruded upon the silence startled Allen badly, who turned around to see a lady dressed quite sensually looking at him. Long black hair folded around her figure, her butterfly-like kimono giving off a strange mystical feel. Allen unconsciously tugged at his cloak, burying himself further in it. The lady chuckled, walking around him a few times. "So this is the bride? Fufu...Such a moyashi~!"

Instantly, Allen snapped, "It's Allen, not moyashi!"

"Ooh, fiesty! Though not as volatile as my dear Watanuki. See you later, dear," the woman bid him farewell and made to leave. Allen stared at the retreating back, wondering who in the world that woman was. The boy was so distracted by her that he didn't realise that Marie had entered the lounge as well. "Allen, are you free now? Kanda-sama wishes to see you," the demon lord's right hand mentioned. Allen jumped at the abrupt approach.

"S-See me? You mean now?"

'I can't! I'm not mentally ready yet!' Allen screeched within his mind, but he only found himself steered by Marie to another room which he had never seen before. More than a room, it was a hall, similar to the one where he first met Kanda. Apart from Kanda, who sat at the edge of the hall, there were five other people in the room, pairs of two sitting opposite each other with the fifth one sitting on the left. Feeling slightly self-conscious at the attention, Allen tightened the cloak about himself. Kanda gestured for Allen to come to his side. As much as Allen preferred not to, right now he'd rather sit with someone he knew than the strangers who occupied the hall right now.

As demurely as he could possibly move, Allen silently moved towards Kanda, taking his seat beside the demon prince. Satisfied with Allen's obedience, Kanda began the meeting. "Today, I formally announce to the council that I have found my bride. Before any questions are asked, I have promised my bride anonymity of his identity. No questions about his features are allowed," he announced, letting his eyes convey the severity of his order.

"I've heard the rumours...The bride is human?" One blonde young lady asked, contempt audible in her voice. Another blonde lady, completely alike in looks to the former, whispered, "Sister, you musn't imply such things!"

Allen knew being human compared to these demons would probably make him the lower class, but he couldn't stand the jibe. "And that concerns you so?" He voiced his thoughts, surprising everyone who thought he would not speak. Another, this time, an old man, answered Allen, "Yes, as the council we must decide what is good and what is bad for the kingdom. A human is...inconvenient in certain methods, be it strength or intelligence."

"Sophia, Angela, hold your tongues. Bookman, be careful that your words do not overstep boundaries of modicum. Tiedoll, what do you think?" Kanda asked, looking to his left. This time, another man smiled. Not as old as the one named as Bookman, this one carried a gentler feel, somewhat like a doting grandfather. "Well, if everyone is unsatisfied with your bride, then there is a solution. Let him be tested. If he passes, then the council will hold to their silence. Is that a good suggestion, Zhu?"

"..."

"Zhu?"

The third old man slowly looked around. "Is it time for lunch?"

Kanda resisted the urge to smack his forehead with his palm. "Someone, speak louder to him. He's already deaf as he is." Marie politely went forward and spoke loudly into Zhu's ear. Zhu, having properly heard this time, nodded approvingly. "Of course I agree. Let us all put the lord's bride through a challenge of each our own choosing. Should destiny prevail, then the bride surely be able to overcome it."

Allen's eyes were nervously darting back and forth. What was going on? Was he going to have to earn his right to be the bride that he didn't want to be? And they were speaking as if he wasn't present! But even if he spoke out his thoughts, Allen somehow sensed that he'd be ignored outright. 'Why must this happen to me?' The boy thought as he lamented his ill luck.

"...What do you think, moyashi?" Kanda turned to his bride, who jumped at being addressed.

"It's Allen! W-Well, it's not like I have a choice, do I?" Allen muttered.

"Wonderful...We meet two hours later, after we prepare for the challenge. Prove yourself, human," Sophia sneered, standing up from her seat. Her twin sister Angela hurriedly got up and bowed apologetically to Allen before she followed after her sister. One by one, the council filed out, until only Kanda, Allen and Marie remained in the hall. Wondering what sort of trials awaited him, Allen got up to leave when Kanda grabbed his arm.

"Kanda?"

He was afraid that Kanda may have somehow found out about his birthmark, but the demon prince merely stared at him for a while before letting him go. "Marie, make sure he doesn't get lost."

Allen looked at the retreating back, shaking his head. "I don't understand him."

Marie smiled at the comment. "It cannot be helped...Our lord has had a difficult past, and certainly even he has reservations about how to act around someone he would be spending the rest of his life with. He must be worried that one of the challenges may involve a test of power, that in which you lack."

Although Allen was concerned about the mention of Kanda's past, something was more pressing at the moment. "What do you mean, test of power?"

"Your ability to fight. Kanda-sama is the best blade user in the kingdom, possibly good enough to rival other kingdoms, so there is certain expectations...that his companion may possess the equal ability."

"...Right..." Somehow, Allen was so sure he was going to get into trouble.

The promised time had come, and Allen was as ready as he could possibly be. He was decked in his typical attire of a shirt, vest, pants and a ribbon, not that anyone knew as he was securely tucked in his travelling cloak. Just in case, he had a dagger tucked by his side, though he decided that he could make use of Crown Clown. Right now however, he was in a kitchen. Apart from himself, only Angela was there.

"I'm sorry if my sister has been terribly rude, Allen-sama...She is rather...taken with our lord," Angela mentioned shyly. Allen shook his head, answering, "Allen is just fine, Miss Angela. No wonder she's so scary...Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. So...What will be your challenge?"

Angela blushed, smiling as she stated her challenge. "Angela will suffice. My sister told me to put you through a difficult challenge, but I find it necessary that you experience a more...relevant challenge, one that will exercise your skills as a bride."

Allen sighed, fiddling with his cloak. "I really wish people will stop calling me that; a bride."

Angela was quite confused. "Why not? The bride is the one whose hand is asked for in marriage, so is it not suitable?" Allen had forgotten; the concept of gender did not get in the way of demons. For a human like him, a bride carried female connotations, but it would seem that in the demon world, a bride is the one who is being proposed to. Which had been most unfortunately, him.

"...It's alright, so what sort of challenge do you think befits a...bride?"

Angela giggled, her smile brightening. "Cooking, of course! Kanda-sama may be picky with food, but I'm sure even he cannot resist the food made by his bride. Any married demon will be happy to have their spouse cook for them. Of course, what you cook will be served to the council and Kanda-sama himself as a form of evaluation. I am here to make sure you do not cheat. Have you decided what to make?"

Had his cloak been off, Angela would have seen Allen visibly brighten. Cooking was one of his strongest fortes; this was a clinch! "...Do we have to make the same thing for everyone?" Allen asked, already planning the variety of dishes he could make. He may not have willingly taken up the challenge, but once he did, he played to win. "Oh, of course not. I'm sure being able to make more than one dish would help you get better evaluation," Angela answered.

Allen folded his sleeves up. "Time to get started."

Kanda was wondering what Allen was doing in the kitchen for almost three hours. He hoped that the boy was not making a mess out of the kitchen right now, or worse, destroying it. The prince shook his head as he recalled the moment he was informed of the theme. If the moyashi's cooking was bad, he would not eat it. Not even if it was made by his bride.

"I'm done!"

Allen's triumphant voice announced his presence, as he entered the dining room with a line of maids behind him, each carrying a different dish. He made quiet orders to the maids, who dispersed to present each meal to the council members. The only one left was the dish in Allen's hand, and he was heading straight to Kanda. Kanda was rather surprised to see that Allen had served soba. As if noticing Kanda's reaction, Allen spoke, "I noticed a lot of soba packets in the kitchen, and whenever we eat together, you seem to eat nothing but soba. It was easy to deduce your favourite item, so I tried making soba from scratch."

Tiedoll was nodding approvingly. "You'd make such a wonderful wife, to notice your husband's favourite dish."

As much as Allen wanted to retort, it was wiser for him to keep his mouth shut. He had after all, made soba in order to get a good impression from Kanda to get a better evaluation. So what if it was considered slightly unfair to make the judge's favourite food? As long as he won, Allen didn't care a bit. Bookman observed each dish on the table. "...You seem to know a lot of different dishes."

Allen nodded to the statement, replying, "I am a traveller, so I don't have much money. I can't really afford to eat in restaurants but it's much cheaper if I buy the ingredients and put them to work myself. Besides, travelling to different places have allowed me to pick up a lot of different recipes. For example, your dish is lightly marinated, in order to allow the flavour of the fresh ingredients to come through. As for Mr Tiedoll's dish, the ingredients are plain but full of earthy flavour. For Angela, I made Angel Cake because she has been so kind to me. Mr Zhu's dish is more Oriental in cooking method while Miss Sophia's contain a blend of many different spices because spices are the life of curry. Best to eat it while it's still hot."

'Plus, that idiot master always demands for weird dishes that are out of the season...If I didn't cook it I'd be racking more debts buying it for him...' Allen, while cursing the fact that his culinary skills were learnt mainly to satisfy the unusual eating habits of his master, was shaking his head mentally at the irony of the usefulness of his skills. But to Allen, as long as anyone enjoyed what he cooked, then he would be very happy. He loved the expression of pure joy on people's faces when they eat.

And if expressions were anything to go by, then Allen was assured of a win for this challenge. Of course, Bookman and Kanda didn't let much of what they thought go to their face, but Angela and Tiedoll looked very pleased. Zhu was already nodding away as he finished his meal. Even Sophia, though disliking Allen, had to begrudgingly admit that the food was good. Checking with everyone before announcing his final verdict, Bookman finally stood up and stated, "It has been unanimously decided that Allen Walker has passed this challenge. Now, if you are ready, we shall move on to Zhu's challenge."

"Bring it on," Allen confidently accepted, in high spirits after passing the first challenge easily.

As the next challenge was done in the open, everyone moved to the next location. Allen was told to walk with Kanda, but in his victory he wasn't too bothered by the request. That was, until Allen found a hand around his waist. He nearly jumped if that hand didn't pull him closer, to Kanda's side. "Kanda, what are you doing?" Allen whispered, trying not to catch the attention of the group of people walking before him.

"Size estimate by touch, since you won't let me see you. Your waist is pretty small...Are you sure you're a guy?" Kanda nonchalantly answered.

"Of course I am, BaKanda...As if my voice isn't enough proof..." Allen grumbled back, subtly trying to pry off Kanda's hand, but his strength was of course, no match for the demon's. Kanda smirked, deciding that aggravating Allen was very amusing. He hardly had anyone who dared talk back at him bar a few, but no one was possibly as diligent as Allen in coming back with scathing sarcastic remarks. "I was almost deceived by your voice, demure enough to be a woman's."

"I find that statement insulting! Retract it!" Allen growled, elbowing Kanda for his rudeness. He may have lived near his abominable master long enough to experience various forms of irrationality, but his master at least was a gentleman when it mattered. Of course, when it did matter it almost always concerned women...Allen turned blue just thinking about the debts racked up merely to pay to entertain a woman's whims.

"Don't be shy, moyashi. You're already fighting for your right to be my bride," Kanda further teased, easily blocking a vicious jab to his side from an incensed Allen, who seethed in his anger at every word Kanda spewed forth. "Just to set the record straight; I don't want to be your wife. I don't even want to do this in the first place. But I have my pride as well. I can't just throw the challenge just because I don't like it...especially when some of them are intent on seeing me fail. I like proving people's misconceptions wrong," Allen loftily remarked, thinking of Sophia, whom according to Angela, nursed a crush on Kanda. Hah, she was better off not being with Kanda!

If anything, having to deal with Kanda would give anyone white hair in their young age! But he already had a head of white hair, so it didn't matter to him.

"We have arrived at the next challenge."

The sudden announcement caused Allen to abruptly pull away from Kanda, who frowned at the separation. What was laid out on the field was something that looked strangely like a haphazard build up of jutting logs and poles, dangling ropes and interconnected blocks of solitary walls. Zhu stepped forth, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"This is a survival maze that I built to train spies. As a human, I am afraid that your fighting capabilities may not match up to a demon's, so I must be assured that you have mastered the art of escape. You are to be bride of our lord, therefore you have a high price attached to yourself once your status is made known to the kingdom. If anything untoward might happen, at least we can be sure that you are able enough to escape the clutches of those who wish to harm you. The maze is made to stimulate the most difficult type of escape route; narrow spaces with multiple obstacles. If you can go through this maze which surpassing these obstacles and pursuit, I shall consider this challenge a victory for you," Zhu explained, seemingly very happy that his creations were put to test as well.

"...Pursuit?" Allen echoed, suddenly not liking the sound of it.

Zhu perked up at the word, having finally put on his listening aid. "Ah, I almost forgot! You will be chased through the maze to test how fast you can act in desperate situations. Cerberus!" The old man whistled. Immediately, guards of the surrounding areas dispersed as if lightning was about to strike the very grounds they stood upon. From the distance, something small walking on four feet approached slowly, until Allen could see its form. From what he saw, it appeared as a dog. A rather fat dog, but that was beside the point. The dog stared at Allen for a while, and it grinned.

Allen suddenly understood why the dog was chosen. Two rows of humongous, sharp and glinting white canines were displayed for all to see. Without a moment to lose, Allen ran with a shriek as Cerberus pounded after him, herding the boy towards the survival maze. While Kanda was entertained by the sight of his terrified bride running and screaming, he was also slightly worried because the obese hell-hound Cerberus was known to be ruthless.

"...Make sure he doesn't eat moyashi."

Zhu replied cheekily, "Cerberus won't eat bean sprouts."

Allen was too occupied to care where he was going, or how his undignified screams made Sophia smile widely. He only knew he had the dog from hell (Cerberus didn't look like it, but Allen swore he saw the fires of hell burning behind the dog!) at his heels, ready to tear into him if he stopped even for a second.

'Isn't this just a repeat of my daily life? I'm always getting chased by monsters, no matter where or when! At least this survival maze isn't as bad as the time in that forest full of bramble bushes...'

With the swift-footedness he gained from his usual escapes from monsters, or Mamono as he now knew it, and his experience in running through tight areas, Allen slipped through relatively without problems, ducking and dodging or on occasions jumping over the odd poles and logs designed to imitate obstructing branches. Allen scaled the walls like a lizard, effortlessly hoisting himself up with the help of a rope.

Thinking that Cerberus wouldn't be able to climb, Allen heaved a sigh of relief and looked over the wall's edge only to choke on his own voice. Cerberus WAS climbing! In an instant Allen was back on his feet, balancing himself on a stick-thin ledge to get across to the other side over a moat filled with a suspicious purple goo; he was sure he didn't want to fall in. After seeing Cerberus scale the wall, Allen was most assured that dog could pass over the ledge without a problem.

However, he only arrived on a high platform with a long dark tube heading downwards. Hearing Cerberus approaching behind him, Allen knew he had only one choice. The tube was narrow, so it was best if he went in head first, with his shoulders compressed to avoid getting stuck while sliding down. Plus it reduced the possibility of the wind overturning his cloak. There was a chance that his head might strike the ground if he wasn't careful, but Allen thought it was better to protect his head and roll out than have his momentum destroyed by coming out feet first and stumbling onto the ground.

Taking a deep breath, Allen dived. Wind howled in his ears, but Allen kept his head tucked, his hands firmly gripping the edges of his hood to secure the protection of his head. A spot of light was coming fast, when Allen saw that there was no ground. Angela gave a loud gasp when Allen came flying out from the end of the tube into mid-air, drawing everyone's attention. Kanda almost got up from his seat when Allen performed the most beautiful stunt.

When he shot out past the hanging handles he usually saw in circus performances, too far for his hands to reach, Allen instinctively twirled his body around mid-air and caught on with his legs instead. Swinging from the momentum of Allen's force, he easily reached the next handle and caught it with his hands this time before finally reaching the platform. Allen counted his blessings that he had been a travelling performer with his beloved foster father; he would have died from falling otherwise. Having no ladder to go down except a tilted pole, Allen simply slid down to the ground.

Only with the burst of applause did he realise that he had passed the challenge. From the crowd which gathered to watch the challenge, a lady burst through the wall of onlookers. "Allen-kun, that was wonderful! Oh, the last part was simply heart-stopping!" Miranda gushed, filled with wonder and admiration for the young boy. Allen smiled bashfully at the praise, having rarely received such heartfelt words before.

Zhu guffawed aloud, and he was not the only one impressed with the show Allen put on. "Who knew you'd be quite the nimble monkey, my fair lady?"

Allen, on his part, noticed the good amusement at the friendly 'monkey' comment and simply nodded. "By the way, where is Cerberus...?" The dog was spotted, lazily parachuting his way down after getting itself unstuck from the slide.

"Hn, at least we are assured the human knows how to make a cowardly exit should need arise. Let us move on to the following challenge," Sophia remarked icily and stormed off. Allen triumphantly grinned at her back, not knowing why irking her was so satisfying to his ego. Because she looked down on his identity as a human? Possibly so, but something at the back of Allen's mind sneakily suggested that it was because he was proving himself as the most suitable person for Kanda.

_'...I know it's you, Clown. Stop filling my mind with such nonsense. It's distracting.'_

_Gentle chuckles filled his mind._

_'I shall try my best...Master. But if you can wield me...Then you are the destined one.'_

_'Destined one or not, I can only be acknowledged if I prove myself, even if I don't want to.'_

_'Say what you will, master...But those who are destined for one another will surely be attracted, like a magnet.'_

Allen involuntarily shuddered at the parting words of his robe, which seemingly had its own conscious. However, he was again distracted, when Kanda stepped into stride next to him. Not knowing Kanda for a long time, Allen could not tell, but Kanda was rather, just slightly proud of Allen for overcoming the challenge. "For a moyashi, you did quite well just now."

"It's Allen! Guh, do you not have enough brain capacity to remember my name?" Allen snidely commented, glaring at the demon prince.

"I shall call my bride whatever I please," Kanda retorted coolly.

A twitch formed in the corner of Allen's eye, but he forced himself to smile and replied, "Then I shall call the 'groom' as I please, BAKANDA."

"Finally admitting that you're my bride, moyashi?"

"Do you not understand sarcasm? And it's Allen!"

Their next challenge was held in a room. This time, it was Tiedoll's challenge. Allen was made to sit at a table, with three other men, two of which Allen already knew; Marie and Chaozii. Tiedoll introduced the stranger as Daisya, apparently Tiedoll's main assistant. "As you are a human, I shall provide you leniency. I will now test your cunning in a game that I have chosen as my challenge. This game is very common among humans, though seemingly a play of luck, actually requires high skills in order to win. Strength is not the only way to win a battle, the use of your intelligence is important too. These three are well-versed in the game as they play with me often. The name of the game is...poker!"

Everyone looked at Allen who fell silent for a short while. Suddenly, a dark, delirious chuckle filled the room. Without a doubt, the sound was coming from Allen, whose shoulders were shaking with each laughter that escaped him. He picked up the deck of cards, shuffling them like a pro. Not even asking the sort of poker they were going to play, Allen dealt the cards out. "Let's play, boys." Something in Allen's voice told Marie they have awoken a demon.

The challenge was not even worth mentioning. Even Kanda was watching with wide eyes as Allen cruelly obliterated his opponents in each round with an overwhelming hand. Had his bride been someone this excessively brutal? Even after ten rounds, Allen didn't show any sign of stopping until Tiedoll was forced to step in to end the game. Chaozii looked positively terrified, feeling that he had been playing with the devil the whole while. Daisya was shell-shocked that he had been beaten so thoroughly in all games, since among the three he was the best poker player. Marie had tried to search for some weakness in Allen, even listening to the rate of the boy's heartbeat.

But every part of Allen was steady and in synch; proving that he was so focused, absolutely nothing could have stood in his way. Allen, as if snapping out of a trance, let out an airy laughter. "I'm sorry, I got carried away. I really love poker, it's the only game I'm actually good at, and I'm not willing to lose to anyone at all." Though said with humour, the steel in his voice only convinced Marie that Allen possessed strong convictions concerning poker.

It would be after this challenge, that news spread and from thereafter no one dared to play any sort of card games with Allen Walker ever again.

It was also the first time Kanda Yu saw the dark side of his bride-to-be.

It was soon approaching the later hours of evening, but there were still two challenges to be held. Bookman's challenge, held in the same room, was simple enough. "Knowledge can be power. I merely wish to know the extent of your knowledge, before I judge you," Bookman murmured, staring at Allen. Allen sensed the deep wisdom that slept within Bookman, and a fountain of respect bubbled for the old man. Allen racked his brains hard; what sort of knowledge did he possess which proved useful?

Unable to choose any, Allen decided to tell Bookman all that he knew and let the man himself decide. "Well...I was an orphan and I lived by myself until I was adopted, so I never had any formal education. Even after I was adopted, we travelled, so I know absolutely nothing except what my foster father taught me. After...his passing, I met someone who became something like a mentor to me, and he taught me something too, but it's not anything special. More like how to survive in the world alone,"

"So...I think most of my knowledge is already displayed through the previous challenges. Apart from cooking and running, playing poker and performing shows, uhm...I know a lot of languages! After all, travelling to different parts of the world made it necessary for me to be able to speak their languages. But...the demon lands are across the sea, so I've never been to anywhere with demons, so I suppose I only speak human languages..."

Allen faltered, not knowing what else to say. He was only human, what sort of knowledge would he have that would help him in this world of demons? Bookman merely stared at him. "You are human, I do not expect you to know anything of the demon world. Though our races are separated merely by a strip of ocean, we safeguard our secrets tightly against each other. But fret not, young one, the cultures of the demons and the humans are not too far apart, thus the languages share surprising similarities. Although demons of course...Are more volatile and uncontrollable as compared to humans. You are young; you still have much to learn. You possess incredible adaptability and openness. If you are willing to learn, then I shall not stop you from doing so," Bookman passed his verdict, but Allen was almost doubtful.

"Does...this mean...I pass the challenge?"

"Bookman, you are too lenient!" Sophia hissed, obviously not happy with Bookman's decision. The old demon turned to the girl. "You are too disturbed. Separate your emotions from your task, Sophia. Your duty is to serve the lord and decide what is best for him," Bookman reprimanded.

"...Fine. Then...It is finally my task for the human. Boy, I challenge you to a duel," Sophia coldly declared.

Kanda's eyes narrowed at the mention. "...Sophia, what is the meaning of that?"

Sophia smiled at Kanda, but Kanda was not appeased. "It is as Wise Man Zhu says; if destiny is to work, then he will defeat me. If not...then clearly the human is not meant for you. In our world, Kanda-sama, power is crucial. None would serve one who is human, fragile creatures they are, not without having them prove that they are strong enough to survive among us. Regardless of the council's challenges that he has won so far, if the human fails to pass mine, then he may very well end up as prey for the others,"

"In any case that you decide to keep him still, Kanda-sama, he will only become a liability to you. You are our sovereign ruler; but as demons are, there still exists those who threaten your position, and they will see this human as an opportunity to break you. This is why I must test the human's strength," Sophia reasoned with cruel clarity, lighting the true situation to Allen. Allen was to be the bride of the prince, meaning that in future he would be in a crucial position in the kingdom as Kanda's partner and would inevitably become targeted for many reasons. Though the truth was bitter, Sophia spoke with reason.

"...I understand. I accept," Allen answered grimly. He was equipped with self-defence, but whether it was sufficient to defeat a demon, he had no idea. And being independent for so long, Allen didn't want to be of any trouble or burden to anyone, even Kanda. Sophia may be a girl, but she was also a demon. No one knows what might happen. Once again, the whole party moved to the fields to have enough space for the fight.

Kanda couldn't argue with Sophia's logic, but he stubbornly decided that he would keep Allen regardless of the outcome. He couldn't explain why, having only met Allen for a number of days, but his instincts told him that Allen was special. Even now, as Allen and Sophia faced each other, Kanda wondered if by any chance, Allen would win. Sophia was not part of the council for no reason.

"...You're not using any weapon?" Allen asked, out of mere politeness. His senses told him he had no time to be caring for the opponent. Sophia smirked in return. "I do not need a weapon. My weapons will fight for me. In the name of the blood which binds the spirit to service, time has come to fulfil your deed. Come forth, my servants, and vanquish that which is before me!"

Two circle of lights appeared on the ground, patterned like a matrix of sorts. Even Allen, who knew naught about magic, knew for certain what was going on. Sophia was summoning, and from the magic circles rose two creatures armed and armoured like knights. Allen was not given time to spare as his opponents charge forth. Being smaller, he managed to dodge the incoming blows as white billowed forth from his body, Crown Clown activated.

"Moyashi...He can use it already?" Kanda was surprised. If that was the case, then Allen was less likely to lose.

Even though Crown Clown was activated, it was a difficult battle. The armour of the monster knights were tough; being a new user Allen was still not used to Crown Clown and was barely able to make a scratch on them. Sophia merely stood aside, watching the fight.

'Think...Master used to say that in a disadvantageous battle, we have to strike the enemy's weak spot quickly. They're big, but slow, so I can avoid them. But they're wearing armour...They must have a weak point somewhere...Somewhere I can deal damage...Why knight-shaped? Damn, I've never fought something humanoid before...If it was Mamono, I could have an easier time...'

Allen's brain was working overtime figuring out how to beat the summoned creatures, even as he ducked each attack and put more distance between himself and his opponents. He observed his opponents, gauging their attacks and reaction time. The most troublesome thing was that they both moved at the same time. The only visible weakness in the armour was the open joints of the neck, armpits, elbows and knees.

Gradually, Allen formulated his battle plan to defeat the two giants. He had to be careful, because if he was right; Sophia was aiming to kill. Was the girl so infatuated with Kanda that she saw fit to eliminate him? Women are scary after all. When he saw Allen rushing head-to-head with an opponent too big for him to handle, Kanda immediately stood up, yelling, "Baka moyashi, that's suicidal!"

Allen however, ignored Kanda as he used Clown Belt to pull himself face-to-face with the monster. Waiting for the monster to strike, Allen quickly pulled himself out of harm's way as soon as the fist flew, causing both knights to smash each other's face. Allen grinned, landing on one of the knights which was roaring in pain and stabbed his left claw deep into its neck. The other creature tried to smack him again, but Allen jumped off, resulting in the knight crushing the throat of the other and effectively killing its fighting companion.

'One down, one to go!'

Feeling bolder now that he had defeated one of the knights, Allen faced the other, which intensified its attacks after the loss of its fellow. It was a long evasive battle, but surely enough Allen was approaching closer to the creature until he was lingering near the legs of the knight. To bring down the knight, he had to seal its movements, easily done as he cut into the knight's knee joints with his claw, causing the creature to tumble and crash as its tendons were severed. Unable to move, the creature tried swatting Allen, but Allen was nimble and quick to deliver the final blow at the jugular.

"I did it!"

"Allen-kun, look out!" Miranda suddenly screamed.

Allen turned around in time to see Sophia's arm coming down, the cold glint of steel flashing before his eyes. Instinctively he raised his arms to shield himself to prevent the knife from burying into his chest but white colour filled his vision instead. Allen slowly backed away to see why Sophia stopped, when he witnessed an unusual sight.

"Birds?"

It looked like a flock of swans was flapping their wings together, pecking and heckling Sophia, preventing her from attacking Allen any further. To Allen, the swans would have been like regular swans, had it not a crimson crest on its head, like a headpiece worn by Oriental princesses and deep black beaks. There he was, saved again by some Mamono. He never understood why some of them would protect him, but he never questioned his fortune.

"...What a rare sight...The Corpse-Eating Shiratori..." Bookman murmured.

"Ohh, such a beautiful sight. Those birds rarely leave their lakes, and now they are here," Tiedoll admired the beauty of the swans.

"...When did moyashi enter into a pact?" Kanda spoke, only to himself.

His bride was human, yet he was able to summon a creature of his choosing to aid him. Kanda had not seen Allen make a pact, with a rare bird-type Mamono like the Corpse-Eating Shiratori, no less. Where would the boy find these birds?

Allen bound Sophia with Clown Belt, allowing the flock of Shiratori to calm down and back away from the dishevelled girl. "Do you give up now?" He asked slowly, not wanting to rub it in, because she already looked livid as she was.

"Fine...You win, but this isn't over...!" Sophia growled.

Satisfied, Allen let Sophia go, who stormed off in mortified rage at having lost to a human. The Shiratori surrounded Allen, gently caressing the boy with their beaks, as if preening him. Wrapped in his white cloak, he must look like one of them. Allen smiled, petting each of the Shiratori lovingly. "Thank you for coming to my aid, though I don't know why you'd do such a thing," Allen whispered. One of the swans, or so Allen thought of them as, came forth. Its crest was far brighter and larger than the other birds. It made a sweeping gesture, as if to bow, before it gave a call and flew off.

The other swans, following the call, took off as well. Allen turned to the awaiting gallery, waving at them as he jogged towards them. "Baka moyashi! What do you think you were doing, fighting like that?" Kanda yelled as soon as Allen was standing before his eyes. Allen was insulted. After all the trouble he went through because of the stupid demon prince, Kanda had the gall to insult him? "So what? It's the only way I knew! I'm not an expert fighter, so don't you dare criticise the way I do things!" Allen shot back acidly.

"Don't argue, you both aren't married yet! Yu-kun is only worried for your safety," Tiedoll interrupted, laughing as he did. Kanda glared. "Don't call me that, old man."

"It is normal for me to call you by name, Yu-kun. I am your mentor after all," Tiedoll resumed as if he had not heard Kanda complain.

"Ah, right! Kanda, do you know what those swans are? They were quite pretty with that red crest on their heads," Allen chirped. The air suddenly turned cold about him as strange glances were given to the boy. Allen looked around in surprise, discomfited by the abrupt change. Even Kanda was quite shocked. "Moyashi, you don't know?"

"I just arrived in this land, why would I know?" Allen questioned in return.

Bookman approached the group, grim look in his eyes. "It would seem that the bride of our lord, though retaining his status, would have need to further explain himself. You are full of mysteries, Allen Walker." The intimidating atmosphere was ruined when something growled. Allen blushed pink, lowering his head as he said, "Uhm...before you ask questions, can I eat dinner first? I haven't had anything since breakfast."

Kanda, in a fit of irritation, cuffed Allen's head. "Baka, don't skip meals! Think of your condition! It's bad if you don't replenish your energy! You're not eating for yourself only!"

"Don't talk as if it's my fault! Whose fault is it that I have to do all these challenges until I'm too busy to eat? Besides, don't make it sound as if I'm pregnant!"

"You could have eaten lunch when you did the cooking challenge! Hah, you'll eventually be pregnant with my child anyway, moyashi, so why do I care what my speech implies?"

"...What? WHAT? Damn it, Kanda Yu, explain what you meant! Explain this instant!"

Tiedoll chuckled to himself as he watched the couple squabble. His student certainly found himself an excellent wife.

* * *

Exams were terrible. *bashes head*


	4. The Bride, A Complete Mystery

Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man is the property of Hoshino Katsura. Oh, and XXXHolic is the property of Clamp!

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Bride, A Complete Mystery**

Allen sighed with relief as he finally was able to retire for the night. The whole day's events had tired him out. Kanda ordered him to rest after dinner, saving the discussion for tomorrow. Allen's eyes narrowed when he recalled his argument with Kanda. Him, get pregnant? How can a man get pregnant? But this was a demon country, so it might not sound impossible after all...Allen's face turned red at the implications of pregnancy. As if he would ever let Kanda close enough to even touch him in such a manner!

Entering his bedroom, Allen just flopped onto the bed and drifted off into sleep, not knowing tomorrow's morning would bring him an onslaught of troubles.

Allen's morning had been normal enough, until he realised that his bag was missing. Allen immediately panicked, because he had a lot of things inside his travelling bag. He had been too tired yesterday to realise his bag, which usually sat under the dressing table, was missing. Did someone come and steal his things? Fretting the possibility, Allen resolved to go find Marie to help him look for it when someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

Marie entered, looking very grim. "Allen...You are needed urgently."

Wondering what could be the issue, Allen simply nodded and followed after Marie, deciding the issue of his lost bag could be dealt with after he attended to the supposedly urgent matter. Upon arrival, Kanda and the council were there, and on the table, was his bag. "Why is my bag here?" Allen exclaimed in surprise. Sophia turned to him, lips curled in a nasty smile.

"You admit that the bag is yours, human?"

"Of course it is! It's been missing from my room since last night! Though I only noticed it was gone this morning..." Allen mused.

"I always knew you were suspicious. Tell me, who are you really? I've found evidence that you are purposely disguising yourself!" Sophia accused, snatching off a cloth to reveal some of the items Allen owned that she obviously took from his bag. It was a variety of wigs, some make-up and a certain skin-coloured paste which Allen regularly used to cover his scar when he performed. Allen seethed at the thought that Sophia was the one who stole his bag and went through his things.

"I'm a performer, so I need these tools! What makes you think it constitutes evidence?"

"The fact that you own these items are suspicious enough. The most concrete evidence however is that you refuse to reveal yourself, even to Kanda-sama!" Sophia exclaimed, suddenly swinging her fist out. He ducked but her aim had not been his face, but his hood. With malicious joy she yanked it off, causing Allen to cover his face immediately, even as soft snow-coloured strands shone in the sunlight, free from the confines of the hood.

Seeing Allen hide his face in fear, and the white hair, Sophia came to a general conclusion many have had on Allen, without seeing his face first. "White hair...You're an old geezer, aren't you? Trying to fool our lord like that is unforgivable!" Kanda raised his hand, stopping Sophia's tirade. He stared at Allen for a while, before he ordered, "Lower your hands, moyashi."

Hesitantly, Allen's hands slowly slid back down to his sides. Tiedoll, Bookman and Zhu all had their eyes wide open. Sophia fell speechless, Angela gasping aloud. Marie, who was unable to see, couldn't comprehend the sudden silence which befell the group. Kanda too, was momentarily stunned. Far from the 'old geezer' Sophia accused him to be, Allen was in fact graced with beautiful shimmering sliver eyes, now glittering more with tears held back in them, a soft and rather boyish face, stained with a light pink from the tension that surrounded him now. If anything, his white hair complimented the fairness of Allen's skin and bright eyes.

"...You really are a moyashi."

Allen's face turned a deeper shade of red, this time from anger. "Kanda, must you ruin the atmosphere like that? This is serious!"

Kanda snorted. "Serious? I guess knowing my bride isn't as ugly as I thought he was is quite serious."

Allen quivered where he stood. He was never the completely honest person, but he was unable to forgive himself if he lied to Kanda. "...You're wrong, Kanda. The reason I hid myself, is this..." Allen raised his sleeve to the left side of his face, slowly rubbing away the paste he applied. When he lowered his hand, everyone had taken several steps away from him. Sophia had a dagger out, glaring at him venomously.

"The mark of the pentacle...You are chummy with Akuma, aren't you?"

"I-It's not like that! I don't even know what an Akuma was until I came here!" Allen was desperate to disperse the misunderstanding, though his heart ached at the fact that they reacted as he had expected. Even Kanda eyed him warily. So much for being the groom. "Moyashi...How did you get that mark?" Kanda asked quietly.

Allen was already close to tears. "I was b-born with it..." His petite body quivered as he tried to suppress his sniffling.

"That is a curse."

Everyone's attention riveted to the new person. Allen recognised her immediately as the woman he saw before, though she was dressed in a different kimono than the butterfly one yesterday, though retaining the sensual air about her. Kanda's eyes immediately narrowed, while the rest bowed to her. "What is the meaning of it, witch?"

The woman smiled, full of mystery. "You don't have to worry, your bride is human. However, he has received that symbol, which represents many things. A curse, a seal, a banner. He is not in league with any one representation, but he will be made to choose one day. Be sure to treat him well, prince." The woman ended on a joking manner, but Kanda was not satisfied.

"Is that all you have to say?"

The woman's grin morphed into a smirk. "No readings can be too simple, nor too detailed. As it matches the price paid, not too little, not too much. Shall I say more, the price becomes too heavy to pay. My task is to watch the accordances of history; to influence it is not my burden to bear. It is your choices that shift the flow of time; I am merely the observer. Now, payment. Moyashi-chan, how about you whip up a great Western dessert for me now? I'm craving chocolate!"

"H-Huh? Alright! Marie, can you show me to the kitchen?" Allen asked hastily, wondering who the woman was, but at the same time grateful that she was able to solve his dilemma easily. Once out of the earshot, Allen posed the question to Marie. Marie, who finally understood the earlier trouble from listening in on the conversation, answered, "She is the Witch Oracle, Allen. Her name is Ichihara Yuuko, also known as the Time Witch. Her magic is strong...She knows the past, present and future with but a single glance. Harmless she may seem, but she is dangerous in her own right."

"What was the payment she was talking about?" Allen queried, wondering at the enigma which was Yuuko, who supposedly have predicted him as Kanda's bride.

"She grants wishes, but for a price. Even the prediction about Kanda-sama's future was the wish of the late queen...though it was Kanda-sama himself who paid the price. Depending on the wish, the price differs. Anything can be made as payment...even memories, as long as it is the fitting price for your desire. The larger the desire, the more precious and costly the price. It is a fortunate thing that you got off simply by making her a dessert. That is why...you must be careful before the Witch Oracle. Otherwise, you may have to give up your most precious treasure. The Witch Oracle may seem to act on whims, but her actions are always calculated. Nothing in the world is co-incidental, only destined, that is what she often says. Therefore her actions are always with effects...Guiding those involved down to their destined paths..." Marie murmured.

"...Kanda paid the price...Was it something important? Was that why he didn't seem happy to see her?" Allen asked, a bit concerned for Kanda. Marie's smile became heavy as he recalled the moment it happened. "...I believe he will tell you when he is ready, Allen. Now, shouldn't you be making dessert?"

"...I didn't recall inviting you here."

Yuuko grinned good-naturedly to Kanda, who remained where he stood. She made herself comfortable on the sofa, as the council left to give them privacy. "Don't be so stingy, Kanda! The moment you get your bride, you keep him on your radar all the time. I came because I wanted to see him. He's so cute, you know? So cute and so young...That must make you a pedo!" Yuuko laughed when Kanda bristled at her.

"What do you mean, pedo? You...Don't you dare lay a finger on moyashi..."

Yuuko smirked at the prince. "You fret too much, prince. Your lady love is stronger than you credit him to be. This time, I merely clarified the thing that troubled him. However...the future is still far and difficult. He is still new but he will adapt and in the future...the things he want to protect will surely grow. Then...it will be his choice to make when that time comes, not anyone else's."

"Moyashi is the one destined to be mine. And I don't share. I won't let you hurt what's important to me again," Kanda threatened.

The Witch Oracle's smile mellowed into a contemplative gaze. "Everything moves to the wheels of fate. When your mother came, I knew what she would ask. But the reading had been of your future, and the price became yours to bear. Even the price you have paid for the prediction will fit into the larger works of destiny one day."

"Things are never set in stone," he answered back.

"True...That is why the choices you make will change the future," Yuuko whispered.

"U-Um, Miss Yuuko, was it? I've made chocolate bourbons...Ah, I've made some youkan too," Allen announced his presence as he stepped into the room bearing a tray. He placed the bourbons before Yuuko and the youkan before Kanda before taking a seat away from both of them. Yuuko took a bite into one of the bourbons and her expression melted into one of pure bliss. "You put alcohol in it! Oh, I love you, little moyashi!"

"I'm not little and I'm not a moyashi! Well, I thought adults would like some alcohol candy though personally I can't handle chocolate and alcohol," Allen stated.

"I thought you'd eat anything, moyashi," Kanda noted as he took a bite of the youkan. Not too sweet, just the way he liked it. Allen shook his head. "I...had a bit of a trauma concerning chocolates and alcohol...So I can't eat it without recalling the horrors..." Kanda took his time looking at Allen, finally able to see the features of his bride. Though he noticed Kanda's attention, Allen refused to look at him. He was still irritated by the fact that Kanda had stepped away when he saw his birthmark, although he had already expected it.

"Moyashi, look over here."

Allen ignored Kanda's order, even looking away further. Yuuko, reading the atmosphere, giggled and waved away as she left, carrying away the plates of chocolate bourbons and youkan. Kanda frowned at Allen's disobedience, wondering what put the boy in a bad mood. "If there's nothing left to do, then I shall take my leave," Allen's words were full of thorns as he got up from his seat but Kanda caught his arm in a tight grip and pulled Allen close.

"What's wrong with you, moyashi?"

Allen snorted in disdain and turned his face away. "It doesn't concern you, BaKanda. Let go now."

"It does when it's my bride whose face is this sour right now," Kanda adamantly insisted, rather alarmed at Allen's deadpan voice.

"Hah, your bride? You're one fine groom then, running away as soon as you see that your bride is ugly AND cursed. Aren't you afraid you'd get cursed by touching me as well? Let go now before I punch you and ruin your pretty face," the shorter boy threatened, finally meeting Kanda's eyes when he glared at him. His words were angry, but the emotion in Allen's platinum eyes was disappointment. Hearing Allen's rant, he finally understood what made his bride so unhappy.

"Baka moyashi..."

"What? I..."

Allen was cut off when his chin was tilted upwards and something soft was pressed against his lips. Before he actually understood what was happening, Kanda had his other arm wrapped around Allen's waist, drawing the boy closer. When a wet thing brushed his lips, Allen realised belatedly that Kanda was kissing him and raised his hands to push Kanda away but the demon reacted faster, twisting Allen's hands to his back.

The white-haired teen whimpered from the slight jab of pain, inadvertently allowing Kanda's tongue to snake into his mouth. Allen was panicking, not knowing how to react or what to do with Kanda's tongue moving as it pleased in HIS mouth! Naïve boy that he was, he tried using his own tongue to push Kanda's out, but Kanda seemed to relish the challenge and entwined their tongues together, pressing deeper as he sucked lightly.

Only when Allen was struggling to breath did Kanda release his captive. While Allen coughed and took several breaths of air, Kanda brushed a bit of Allen's fringe away and kissed the pentacle mark. Allen froze from the unexpected action and looked at Kanda, his cheeks flushed from the earlier kiss. Kanda shook his head and scoffed, "Are you satisfied now, baka moyashi? It's not as if I'm afraid of a stupid mark like this."

"You...You..."

Kanda was caught by an unexpected upper cut as Allen ran away crying, "I can't believe it! On top of being a terrible groom material, you're a PERVERT!"

Despite the pain from the blow, Kanda couldn't help but think that the reaction of his bride...Was adorable. A cough behind him told of Bookman's presence. "Why does he think I'm a pervert?" Kanda grumbled, reminiscing on the softness of Allen's succulent lips. The human possessed fine physical traits, though being slightly on the short side. As long as he was shorter than Kanda though, then he didn't care.

"Kanda-sama...By human standards an abrupt gesture of affection from a stranger is very rude, especially since they consider a kiss to be rather intimate," Bookman dissected Kanda's musing clinically.

"Stranger? I'm going to be his husband, what makes me a stranger?" Kanda snorted.

"Fact does not change that neither he nor you know much about each other, especially yesterday...How can he summon the Shiratori to him when he knows not what it is? In fact...I suspect that he was not conscious about his summoning. Therefore, Kanda-sama, you need to collect your bride, and I will have to question him," Bookman explained.

Kanda shook his head. His moyashi would be getting lost in the castle right now.

"That stupid, stupid Kanda! How dare he take advantage of the situation?" Allen ranted, not even noticing as he wandered down countless corridors, lost in the looping memories of the sudden kiss. His face was bright like a perfectly ripe tomato, so embarrassed he was for allowing it to happen. His fingers slowly came up to touch his lips, recalling how firm Kanda's lips felt against his own, how Kanda's tongue skilfully moved in his mouth...

"NO! That was harassment, sexual harassment! Aah, he's a pervert!" Allen wailed, trying to swat away the sensations and memories. Anyone who saw him now might even see steam coming from his ears at the rate his face was burning. Worse still, something Crown Clown said came back to him. That those who were destined for each other will feel the attraction or something? Was it happening now? Allen shook his head furiously.

"No, no, it'll be a self-fulfilling prophecy if I think of it that way!"

Being so absorbed with arguing to himself, Allen bumped into someone as he rounded the corner. He stumbled, almost falling if someone didn't catch hold of him. "I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't watching where I was walking," Allen apologised profusely as he balanced himself. The person let him go and Allen realised it was a boy, slightly older than him in looks with vividly red hair, an eye-patch covering his right eye.

"You're cute, so it's okay! Did you hurt your face?"

Reminded that his hood was off, Allen hastily covered his curse mark. "No...It's apparently a curse mark. I've had it since birth..."

The guy grinned at him. "No need to hide it. You're still very cute you know. Hm...A bit lacking in the body figure department, but your looks make up for it," he mused, circling Allen a few times. Allen was quite confused by his words. "Excuse me...?"

"Ah, don't mind me. Say, are you free now? Want to join me for some tea and talk?" The stranger invited.

Allen visibly brightened at the mention of food. "That's a very good idea. I haven't had breakfast yet."

The guy offered an arm to Allen with a half bow. "Allow me to escort you, miss."

Before Allen had a chance to react, a dark aura bubbled behind them both. "Baka usagi...Don't flirt with my wife..." Kanda sounded scary, and he looked really intimidating. Allen swore he really saw the image of a demon behind the prince. The stranger edged away as Kanda pulled Allen to him, hugging him possessively to his chest. Allen looked from Kanda to the other guy, momentarily forgetting the issue he had with Kanda.

"Wait, this is Yu's bride? This cute miss?"

"Excuse me, I'm a guy," Allen corrected, frowning at how the redhead had mistook him for a girl. The redhead grinned widely. He let out a laugh, as if finding the situation amusing despite Allen's miffed response at being mistaken for a girl and Kanda's irritation at having found him flirting with his wife. The redhead then stuck out his hand, with a grin introducing himself, "Well then obviously, you've not met me yet! I'm Lavi, Bookman's successor! I just came back from a trip, my lady!"

Refraining himself from commenting on the 'lady', Allen cautiously took Lavi's hand and shook it. The moment he did, something came flying by and smacked Lavi's head dead-on. Allen gasped as Lavi flew across the room and crashed onto the ground, finally seeing the flying blur as Bookman when the old demon elegantly touched down on the floor after he delivered that flying kick. Kanda snorted, rather satisfied that Lavi had gotten kicked. Of course, that was not enough a punishment for daring to approach the bride of the prince.

"What are you doing, you old fart? This is how you treat your successor after he comes back from a three month long trip?" Lavi demanded as he sat up, grabbing his bruised cheek. Bookman further added to his injury by smacking his head. "You FOOL! You were supposed to be back last month! Were you sleeping on your job? You've even missed the discovery of the lord's bride, you hopeless greenhorn! How can I be expected to let you succeed my position in the council if you can't even be punctual?"

Intimidated by the tirade unleashed by Bookman although it was not directed to him, Allen unconsciously backed further into Kanda's embrace. Noticing how his bride seemed to press closer, Kanda obligated by tightening his arm around Allen's waist, not that Allen actually noticed since he was too distracted by the squabble between Lavi and Bookman. Lavi grinned in reply. "Who cares? It's not as if Yu is gonna let go of his bride anytime soon, so I have all the time in the world to get to know him! Look, they're so lovey-dovey!"

Startled by the finger pointed towards them, Allen belatedly realised the position he was in and bolted away from Kanda, glaring accusingly at the demon prince. "Don't associate me with that pervert!" Allen insisted, still fuming over the recent assault. Kanda frowned at the white haired human, not understanding his insistence that he was a pervert. "Since when did a kiss makes someone a pervert, moyashi? You're going to be my wife anyway, so don't make noise about a kiss or two."

Lavi hid a grin behind his hand. Having been well travelled as Bookman's successor, he immediately understood the cause of the misunderstanding. He stepped up to them, slyly asking, "Yu...Could it be that you didn't explain demon courtship to your dear human bride?" His emerald eye glinted wickedly as Kanda looked surprised whereas Allen donned on the mask of confusion.

"Don't call me by my first name, or I'll have you shaved, baka usagi!" Kanda answered, pissed off at Lavi's lack of decorum.

"Demon...courtship? What is that?" Allen quipped, looking curiously to and fro at Lavi and Kanda. The Bookman successor tingled with excitement, being able to teach someone with his knowledge, especially when that someone was Kanda's bride. Lavi bounded up to Allen, startling the boy who had not expected the redhead to suddenly approach him.

"Well Allen, since you're human, you probably have no idea how demons court each other, right? Demons are more aggressive than humans, so a typical demon courtship starts with the proposer actively displaying affection to the proposed. So in this case, Yu's kiss is a very normal method of courtship. Some intimate touching and closer physical contact is regular in demon courtship, though for humans they'd probably think it's too aggressive or offensive even, especially at the stage of courtship. Oh, I almost forgot! Demons resort to these sort of actions because it's like a way to show other demons that they're courting their particular interest, sort of laying a claim to prevent other demons from interfering with the courtship."

Looking at the expression of utter shock on Allen's face, Lavi couldn't help but cheekily add, "But don't fear for your chastity! It's demon tradition to keep chaste until marriage! After that, I suppose we can expect cute little Yu clones running around, eh? But I think little Allen clones would be completely adorable too!" Allen almost fainted on the spot, cheeks growing bright red from embarrassment and the not-so-subtle hints of the naughtier details to follow after the supposed courtship. Kanda smirked at the sight of his flustered and obviously distressed bride.

"Get it now, moyashi? You're too much of a prude."

"I'm not a prude! I'm only human, so how would I know?" Allen retorted, the flame on his cheeks yet to fade.

"Kanda-sama...shall we move on from idle banter to business? We have much to learn of your bride..." Bookman interrupted. Kanda, reminded of his original intention of finding Allen, turned to the boy. "Oi moyashi, Bookman has a couple of questions to ask you." Allen cocked his head a bit, the embarrassment he felt receding a little as he looked to Bookman.

"How much do you know about the creatures that came to your aid yesterday, and do you know how they came?" Bookman never dallied when it came to business, directing his question in order to satisfy his curiosity and the need to know. Allen's look turned thoughtful, as he pondered for a while. "...I don't know anything about those birds, but...It's not the first time I've been saved like that. It's often happened, when I'm in danger...Ah, I forgot!" Allen's eyes shifted to the ground, looking like a child who had done something wrong.

"I don't know why, but I've always been chased by Mamono. I never did anything to provoke them, they just take a look at me and attack! Mostly, I escape or on the occasional times defeat them, but there were times that I was in serious danger, then other Mamono would come protect me...like yesterday," Allen mused. None of the three demons present bothered hiding their surprise. Hunted by the Mamono? If it was true, then Allen was one lucky human to have survived many attempts on his life.

"Most intriguing...Were there any similarities in all incidents?" Bookman questioned further.

"Well, obviously I was being attacked when it happened. The first time I was saved, it was something that looked like a heron. The second time was a hawk...ah." Allen looked like he hit upon a sudden epiphany. "...They're all birds. The Mamono that usually comes to my aid is bird-like. Do you know why such a thing happens, Bookman?" The old demon seemed to be deep in musing, interested in the unusual circumstances which surrounded the bride of their prince. Was it fate that arranged such a mortal for their prince?

"Were there any unusual events in your life?" Lavi chipped in his own question, wondering if anything had happened that caused the situation. Allen blinked at him, and smiled.

"I was the demon's child."

* * *

Read and review please? XD


	5. The Bride, A Madman's Disciple

Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man is the property of Hoshino Katsura. XXXHolic is the property of Clamp.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Bride, A Madman's Disciple**

Kanda almost forgot how to breathe at the barefaced statement made by Allen when questioned by Lavi. Allen, a demon's child? Clearly, the boy was human. What was Allen saying? Noticing the confusion he generated, Allen shook his head, the mellow smile remaining on his lips. "Oh, silly. I'm obviously human. But when I was very young, the people around me called me demon's child."

Allen turned to give Kanda a soft glance, before his eyes moved to a painting hanging on the wall, an expression of melancholic nostalgia on his expression. "I was an orphan...I don't remember much on my past before I met my foster father. But I remember that I was called the demon's child. I had no one to look after me, no one to care what the world would make of me...Every day, I walked. From village to village, scrounging for scraps to eat, just to survive..." His eyes turned hazy, the silver in his eyes murky in colour.

"And every day, the villagers chased me out, sometimes setting dogs after me. Of course, since those days already...Those Mamono guarded me against their bite. As a child, I never understood why the people hated me...Until I got to see my reflection in the water one day. This...mark on my face. 'Ah, no wonder.' I remember thinking so, realising why people called me the demon's child. I even doubted my own self as human," Allen's voice was strangely calm as he narrated brief memories of his miserable childhood before he had Mana, his foster father. His fingers slowly traced the curse mark as he spoke.

"In order to survive the fear and hatred...I removed myself from the human villages, going deep into the forests. For a short while, I was able to live with a Mamono, a dove-like one...A demon actually accepted me when humans did not, providing me shelter and food. But one day, she didn't come back from a hunt, and somehow I knew she would never return. Thus I was forced to stalk the human society once more for food, by then seven years old. And that was when I met my foster father, gradually becoming who I am today," Allen concluded, not wishing to mention what had happened from when he met Mana until Cross' appearance.

"A-Allen...That was so tragic!" Lavi lamented, suddenly pulling Allen into a bear hug. "Big brother is here, nothing can harm you anymore!"

"L-Lavi?"

"Oi, get off my wife!" Kanda barked, yanking Lavi off Allen. Allen looked slightly dazed, not understanding the reaction he received. Kanda stared hard at the boy he held before him, said boy looking back in confusion. The demon prince then patted Allen's head, stating, "Don't worry, moyashi. You'll be cared for from now on."

"What? I'm not telling this for sympathy. I'm only telling you this because you wanted to know what was unusual about my life," Allen tartly answered, though his eyes remain glued to the floor, "...But I appreciate your concern."

"...Truly, the destined bride is full of strange abilities. Had I less patience, I may have gone to the Witch Oracle for a reading. I know not the source of strangeness that surrounds the bride, but perhaps...that curse. It was there since you were born, was it not? Then this is only my theory...The curse attracts the attention of the Mamono, but Allen Walker has the uncanny ability to call to his aid the avian class Mamono, which defend him from the others. And unlike us demons who make a pact to one particular type, he is able to manipulate all types of avian class Mamono, without a pact even. Again...this may be a trait passed onto him by the curse," Bookman explained slowly.

"...Pact?" Allen echoed.

"The chevalier class Mamono that Sophia summoned yesterday...They are known as the Judgement Twins, a rare type of chevalier class Mamono. Sophia has made a pact with them, thus giving her the power to summon them whenever she is in need of their aid. Mazoku may only make a pact once, to one species in one class. Our lord has bound to his service the Enka Ookami species, from the canine class Mamono. Yet you seem to be able to summon any sort of avian class Mamono, not bound to any species," the old counsel clarified to Allen. Allen frowned a bit.

"...But summon, you say? I don't have any of the fancy chants that Sophia uses..."

"There are two different types of summoning. The first is a mental call. You send out a message using your inner voice, and any of the species you are bound to within the vicinity of your voice will pick up the message and come to your aid, which I suspect has been the case with all the times you have been saved, although you seem to be unconsciously calling out for help. The second is the spell. The spell is only used when you want your pact Mamono to be summoned directly to your side immediately, which was what Sophia did yesterday," Bookman explained.

Allen nodded thoughtfully, slowly letting the information sink in.

Just as Bookman was about to continue speaking, a golden blur dashed into the room through a window, startling all the occupants, smacking Allen's forehead. Allen fell back with a crash, with that golden thing splat right on his head. "Ow, what the..." Allen whimpered, feeling the pain of the bump that was definitely growing on his forehead as he peeled the golden thing off his bruise only to gasp in shock. "Timcanpy~! I missed you! Where have you been, you naughty thing?" The three demons watched as Allen pinched and poked what now looked like a winged ball.

"Where did you get that, Allen Walker?" Bookman's amazement could not be hidden.

"Huh, you mean Timcanpy? Well, he belongs to my Master, actually, I'm just keeping Timcanpy in my custody for the moment. Ugh, speaking of which...I hope he won't notice that I've gone missing..." Any more complaints about his errant master disappeared under inaudible mutterings. Lavi looked at his mentor, eyeing Timcanpy in shock. He would never have thought to see the creature here. "Gramps...Is that what I think it is...?"

"There can be only one in this world...For his creator made only one...Allen Walker, what do you know of Cross Marian?" At Bookman's question, Allen jumped up, horror adorning his pretty features.

"You know Master?"

"That womaniser is your Master?" Kanda now exclaimed in shock. He mentally thanked whatever gods there were for having his bride protected from the advances of that pervert...But Allen never mentioned the status of his...Allen was startled again when Kanda grabbed his shoulders, drawing him close. "Did that man ever touch you?" Kanda looked so serious Allen almost didn't understand Kanda's implications.

Almost.

His face turned green just imagining it and he smacked Kanda right across the face, shrieking, "Of course not, you BaKanda! Who would let that disgusting, money-grubbing, womanising, gambling irresponsible bastard touch them? He never tried anyway and even if he did attempt it, I'd have sent him to the eighteen hells for trying! I can't stand him..." Allen seethed, the flames of revenge flaring behind the petite boy. For one moment, Lavi thought Allen was a demon. Kanda rubbed his cheek, annoyed that Allen just had to hit him, but reassured of Allen's chastity.

"Oi, you idiot disciple."

"Y-Yes, Master?" Allen jumped fifteen feet into the air and turned towards the voice. He nearly fainted in relief to see that it was only a hologram coming from Timcanpy. Cross Marian in the hologram looked disdainful, as he always did when he looked at Allen, but that was just how Cross looked at everyone, as if they were beneath him. Allen didn't doubt for a moment that Cross thought that way. The hologram-Cross was jabbing a smoking pipe in his direction, as if he could see Allen, although he was merely a recorded image.

"I know you've ended up as the brat prince's bride. Gather the council, I've got a message for them and you. I'm giving you fifteen minutes to do it, got me, you idiot disciple?"

Allen squeaked and skittered off to find the council members had Kanda not gripped his upper arm. The demon prince was balefully glaring at the hologram for being called a 'brat prince', but there were bigger matters at hand. "You'll only get lost if you run around, moyashi. Bookman, baka usagi, go gather them in the meeting hall. I'll head there first with moyashi," Kanda ordered and led a panicky Allen away, Timcanpy fluttering after them in a carefree way.

Lavi whistled. "Wow, who would've guessed that that man didn't lay a hand on such a cute boy?"

Bookman smacked him. "Get moving you fool! Cross Marian's message intrigues me greatly..."

"Kanda, how did you know Master?" Allen asked, wondering why today was so full of trouble. First he was almost mistaken for some Akuma's companion, then Kanda had to attack him like that, then they found out about his past and all...Now this? What role did Cross Marian play in all this? Kanda looked at his bride, understanding his confusion and curiosity. Even he was surprised to find this unexpected link between them.

"I'm more surprised that you know him, moyashi. Why do you keep calling him Master anyway?" Kanda grumbled, his demon instincts of possession kicking in.

"After my foster father passed away, it was Master who took me in. He was my mentor of sorts, so..." Allen frowned and tried not to turn green as he said, "Though with his attitude, I'd say he took me in just to make me his slave..." Kanda's ears perked at that and he turned so fast Allen wondered what he said that made Kanda react in such a way.

"You said you were pure, moyashi!"

Unable to stand Kanda's idiocy (How did an idiot like Kanda became prince? Oh right, he's royalty...), Allen smacked Kanda once more, glaring at the demon. "Shut up, BaKanda! You don't have to shout that kind of information out loud! I can't believe that I'm saying this to you, but I AM pure. I'm just saying that he treats me like a slave, with all the cooking and cleaning and earning money for him...Even being the guarantor in his debts...That man..." Allen growled just imagining the sorts of inane tasks that he had to do under Cross' orders.

"And so what if I am pure or not? You're not getting anywhere near me to do anything of that sort!"

Kanda breathed a sigh of relief, completely ignoring Allen's last sentence. "Moyashi...Don't ever use the term slave again. Do you know that some lawless fools of demons capture humans to be made as slaves? Their job is to provide sex, so of course I'd misunderstand if you said that man treated you like a slave. My bride is completely above that status."

Allen was surprised to learn of that from Kanda. "Human slaves...? Even though we're separated by the wide ocean?" Kanda nodded, as a ruler who did not condone such lawless activity, but unable to entirely wipe it out either. He could only ensure the safety of his kingdom from such disgusting practice. "Some idiots are willing to invest time and money travelling across the sea to acquire them. Humans are less superior in a lot of terms, so they're probably useless if they were made to do physical labour or other things. However, one thing about humans...They never get pregnant, no matter how many times they mate. That's why they're...useful...to demons who want to do it just for fun," Kanda explained.

That sentence immediately brought something to attention. "That's right! Kanda, you haven't told me what you meant yet by being pregnant! If you say that humans can't be pregnant, then how can I be?" Allen demanded. Kanda smirked in response, wondering what brought about the interest in his bride. "Hn, I think that should be kept a secret until the wedding night."

"Keeping me in the dark about anything is not allowed! What if I made some mistake that can be punishable by death or something like that? And I haven't said yes!" Allen heatedly proclaimed, denying the validity of their so-called marriage.

"You really want to know?" Again, Kanda ignored Allen's denial.

"Of course! I mean, how can guys get pregnant? It doesn't make sense."

Kanda slowly closed the door behind him, leaving him and Allen to be the only occupants of the meeting hall. Allen was completely oblivious to the predatory gaze from Kanda, taking a seat next to Kanda. "Moyashi, what do you mean by that? It's common sense that anyone can bear children," Kanda scoffed. Allen shook his head to that statement, stating, "No, they can't! Only women are capable of...Wait...Is this some sort of culture clash again? How do demons get pregnant anyway?"

Pleasantly surprised by Allen's willingness in allowing him to explain first, Kanda elaborated, "Demons can get pregnant, regardless of gender. During mating, the couple would let their magic mingle through their physical union. If we are lucky, we would develop a new soul during the mingling. The mother is the one who houses the soul. In the meantime, we'd get a string and soak it in both the parents' blood and tie it onto a twig of the Life Tree. For seven months the mother's magic nurtures the soul and the Life Tree will bear fruit that becomes the soul's house. When both are mature, the fruit will birth the child's body, and the soul will be allowed transfer into its own flesh. The only cases that don't result in children are when the magic of the parents are completely incompatible, which is a bit rare, or when their magic has mingled to a level of synchronisation that would not bear new souls."

Allen looked thoughtful, albeit a bit surprised at the new knowledge. "...Children are born from trees?"

"I heard humans have their offsprings born from their own bodies. Is that true?" It was Kanda's turn to ask. Allen nodded thoughtfully, surprised at how they were holding a normal conversation. All they ever had so far was a lot of yelling and arguing. "Only women can give birth to children, though, since their body allows them to carry children."

"And how does it happen?"

Allen didn't notice how Kanda moved closer as he asked, wondering how to explain a potentially embarrassing subject without being too conscious of it. "Erm, well...During intercourse, the man releases his seed into the woman's body, and if they're lucky then he will be able to fertilise the woman's egg and erm...the baby will be developed," Allen muttered under his breath, unable to believe that he was teaching someone about it. He let out a soft sound of surprise when he felt Kanda's hand wrap around his waist, drawing him closer.

Kanda's expression was almost hungry, immediately setting off Allen's internal alarm. "Oh no..." Before Allen finished his sentence, Kanda had already sealed off his lips in another bruising kiss, the second one of the day. The human boy flailed his arms, hoping to dislodge what he thought to be a rather big leech, though said leech was much stronger than expected...Or well, demons were stronger than any human would be...No, wait! Allen brushed aside the inane thoughts violently and focused on trying to pry Kanda off him, but Kanda proved to be an insistent and forceful kisser.

Allen's mind screamed with panic when Kanda's free hand pinned both his wrists down to the ground, causing them to fall into an awkward half-lying, half-sitting position, the demon prince forcing Allen's mouth to open wider for deeper access. Eyes widening as he felt Kanda's tongue diving deep in, Allen threw his manners and reservations out the proverbial window, struggling madly to be free. Rather than being annoyed, Kanda seemed even more encouraged.

"What are you doing, you pervert?" Allen yelled as Kanda finally released his lips from its decidedly subjective torture, but his voice tapered off into a whimper when he felt Kanda nuzzle into his neck and LICKED. The white-haired boy flinched at the unusual sensation that sent tingling sensations down his spine. Kanda temporarily stopped his actions, staring down Allen with a wicked smirk. He nuzzled Allen's neck once more, relishing the anxious expression on Allen's face as he did so.

"Moyashi...Stop calling me a pervert. I'm courting you; what else do I look like I'm doing?"

"I don't care about demon courtship, whatever you call it! This is blatant sexual harrassment, I can see it in your eyes!" Allen exclaimed, glaring heatedly at Kanda although light pink dusted his cheeks.

"Harrassment...? Hn, unlike other insignificant demons, I possess...strong characteristics. I'm superior to the rest," Kanda reasoned like anything else did not matter.

"Superior in terms of idiocy! Get off me, you!" Allen growled, but he was distracted when he felt a sudden stab of pain on his collarbone. The slight metallic tang hit Allen's nostrils and after that, the slick sensation of something lapping up his blood...Kanda had bitten him! Allen bucked, hoping to throw Kanda off, only to have the demon move so that his whole body pinned Allen's down.

"Moyashi, the more you fight...The more I feel like having you."

Allen actually shivered at the declaration and used his last resort, desperately pointing out, "B-But Lavi said I was to remain c-chaste until marriage! Then you shouldn't be doing this!" Though he had no intentions of marrying this beautiful but insane and perverted demon.

Kanda was temporarily taken by surprise that Allen actually remembered those trivial facts and used it, but a smirk was soon set back in place. Allen whimpered again when Kanda sucked on his neck. "This is still nothing, moyashi...I won't actually take you until the day of our union...But other than that, I can touch you, court you any way I want to. And I get the feeling a mere kiss barely stimulates you," Kanda explained once more, smirking to see Allen go a shade deeper, his cheeks now looking completely flushed.

"What do you mean by that? I don't even intend to marry you, much less react to the courtship in any positive manner!"

"That's what gets me, moyashi. Giving in without a fight is boring. I will have you...no matter what," Kanda's low tone sounded threatening.

"For the sake of the prophecy?" The question had slipped out before he knew it.

Kanda stared hard at Allen, who wondered why he worded that sentence, although some part of him he knew still doubted the demon, still questioned how much he accepted the cursed youth. A tense silence passed between them, before Kanda finally opened his mouth to speak. "Yes. No matter what, I'll see this prophecy through. For my country...for the sake of the price I paid..."

Something in Allen snapped at the declaration, but any tirade he had in store was interrupted when the door opened to have the council enter. Lavi whistled at their compromising position, commenting cheekily without realising the atmosphere, "Oh, did we interrupt a courting session?" Allen stiffly shook his head, separating himself from Kanda who did not protest when Allen pulled out of his grip.

"You could not have been more timely." For some reason Lavi couldn't fathom, Allen's voice contained more frost than he had when he initially met the bride. The council took their respective seats, looking at their leader. As if sensing their preparation, Timcanpy flew out to the centre of the group, once more projecting Cross Marian.

"Huh, I hope they're all ready, you stupid disciple. I don't need to introduce myself, those stooges already know who I am. As for you, stupid disciple, I'm sure Yuuko already told you about the mark on your face. She's always hyped up about little boys...Hn, anyway! This warning is for the brat prince. Don't announce the stupid disciple's presence as the bride."

Kanda was so surprised by the warning that he almost forgot that Cross was merely a hologram which could not answer his question; why? As if he knew Kanda would ask, the hologram proceeded to explain, "...I had no idea that the stupid disciple would be the bride, but it's bad news for you, brat prince. My stupid disciple is a ticking time bomb." At that statement, Allen stood up from the shock, demanding, "What do you mean?"

The hologram, of course, had no way of hearing and understanding Allen's words, but Cross must have known that Allen would react that way, for the hologram of the red-headed man glared at the audience, saying, "Sit down, you stupid disciple and stop over-reacting. It's not time yet for any one of you to know. You're a bomb, but it doesn't mean you'll blow up on the brat prince. It can go both ways...You know the prophecy, right? I bet they were eager to tell you, those retards. You can destroy his enemies, too. You can't keep the stupid disciple under wraps forever, that's too much to hope for."

Cross' eyes narrowed down, deadly serious. "When the stupid disciple's location is uncovered, he'll attract dangerous attention. That's going to be the down side for you, brat prince. And when time comes...the brat disciple will have to decide."

'Then...it will be his choice to make when that time comes, not anyone else's.'

Yuuko's words came back hauntingly all of a sudden. Kanda tried to brush off the sense of deja-vu, but unease settled in his heart. Cross gave everyone a long, hard stare. "Depending the choice he makes...He will save you...He could leave you...Or he might destroy you. You, stupid disciple. Don't be disturbed now, it only retards your puny brain further. When the time to decide comes, you will understand the choices. You will know the meaning of my words. Timcanpy will update me on your status." And just like that, the hologram abruptly halted, signalling the end of Cross' message to the demon council, the prince and his bride.

"That...That idiot master! He tells me these dangerous things and he's asking me not to be disturbed?" Allen raged, sure he would flip the table over had there been a table in the hall. Tiedoll nodded thoughtfully. "I admit that Cross' words trouble me. However, I feel assured that you will make the correct choice, Allen. The Witch Oracle had predicted that you would be the one to save the kingdom, but that is not the only reason I have. You are a kind boy, Allen. Will you lend us your aid in helping us?"

Allen fell silent. He honestly had no idea what he could do to be some sort of saviour. He did not have that sort of strength, of that he was sure. But the fates of a kingdom, and those who live in it may depend on his actions, and Allen wanted to make the right choices. Surprised, Allen realised that no matter what, he wanted to help. He had a reason to live now. There was meaning to his existence which had always been denied to him when he had been a child. He wanted to cherish this chance for him to truly find something to do with his life.

"...Alright. I will be the bride or whatsoever you need, but...In exchange, Kanda shall NEVER, never lay a finger on me, unless I wish it so." The icy smile which accompanied his offer was baffling, but his request was more puzzling still. Kanda was displeased, not at all happy with Allen's request, but here the boy was, this time truly promising his hand in marriage. It would be fair enough a price to pay, and Allen's rule was not as tough a challenge to Kanda than he expected. He needed only not to touch the human unless Allen wished it.

"...Agreed. Don't go back on your words, moyashi."

Allen's silver eyes gleamed like the edge of a blade.

"Rest assured I will not..."

The bride is now truly betrothed to his groom-to-be, but their relationship grows further than it has been before.

* * *

I think Chapter 200 is one of the most beautiful chapters ever. Kanda, smiling and calling Allen by his name...! Alma, who was in the end truly reunited with Kanda... Allen...who decided to turn his back to everything for these two..!

This chapter was a complete emotional roller-coaster. I think this chaotic flurry of emotions is what makes -Man so special to me. I love Yullen. However, I am not as blind as to not admit that Kanda had loved someone before. But I will admit that this acknowledgment vexes me so. So even if I can admit that Kanda had loved the woman once, it means I still sail the Yullen ship, make no mistakes. I will never support any other pairing for these two.

This chapter alone spoke volumes of Yullen! The name, the smile, the sacrifice! Kanda left with Alma, but that makes it in a way better. More drama to fawn over, and only with this will there be a closure for these are only my speculations for the future chapter, but I think Allen will join Kanda later as he may have very well betrayed the Order for Kanda (another Yullen indicator!), as Kanda did head to where they had their first mission (another hint!)...And the fact that Allen said 'Goodbye, Alma', makes me think that he may be meeting Kanda again, but not Alma. Hence not saying goodbye to Kanda.

Besides, saying goodbye to your lover is just...just no. It's like an unwritten rule in the world of couplings. Lastly, Kanda is SO gay. His running away with a guy proves it. Plus him opening his heart to Allen. PURE HEAVEN, PURE YULLEN.


	6. The Bride, A Lost Child

Disclaimer: D. Gray -Man is the property of Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Bride, A Lost Child**

The air of the castle had been heavy for the past few days. Rumours of Cross' warning flew around the castle, causing the staff to look upon Allen with wary eyes. Kanda was even more irritated than his usual self, after Allen's declaration of immunity against Kanda himself. The demon prince was annoyed at the daring move; the beansprout was going to be his, damn it! What did he mean that he was not allowed to touch Allen at all? Did it mean Allen was forbidding him from courtship?

But it was not that simple. Even an accidental brush of hands merited Allen slapping his offending limb away! No one could understand what Allen was thinking at all. Even when Miranda had been ordered to coax the reason out of him, she could not get Allen to say anything that might possibly hint the reason of the human youth requesting physical isolation from Kanda. It was soon noticeable that the only one receiving such cold treatment from Allen was Kanda. Everyone else was gifted with his warm smile and kind gestures, further confusing the demon prince.

However, what pissed the prince off the most was how quickly Lavi and Allen have developed a friendship. Knowing Lavi's flirty tendencies, instincts were demanding Kanda to step up and display his proof that he was Allen's partner, but it would only court wrath from his already distant bride. Ha, speak of the devil and he shall come. From a distance away, Kanda could see the redhead pestering Allen with questions, all which the boy was trying to answer with a smile on his face.

Growling in anger, Kanda marched towards them and snatched Allen away from Lavi's side without a second thought. His bride wasn't allowed to be sullied by any other! Having been rudely interrupted by his conversation, Allen's smile quickly left his face as he discovered it was Kanda who did it. The snow-haired youth quickly pulled himself out of Kanda's grip, glaring as he did. "Do not make me remind you of what you have promised, Kanda," Allen snidely commented, still irrationally angry.

"Damn it, moyashi! Why did you ask for a stupid thing like that? You're going to be mine anyway!" Kanda demanded, wanting to know the logic behind Allen's thoughts.

Allen hissed like an injured cat, drawing himself to full height although it was not much and spoke in a deathly calm voice, "Do not speak as if I'm an object. Even if I were to be yours, it does not mean that you can do whatever you want with me. To you, this is merely a 'contract'. My only purpose here to you is to fulfil whatever prophecy that you have which concerns me. Ergo, it is best for the both of us to keep a distance, as far as possible."

Confused by Allen's explanation, Kanda did not protest when Allen left swiftly with Timcanpy perched on his shoulder. Lavi scratched his cheek at the awkward situation. "...If I didn't know any better, I'd say that the princess was about to cry..."

Allen, of course, was NOT about to cry. However, anyone who saw him now deigned to avoid him, with his shoulders set rigidly, biting down his lips in frustration as he stalked away to his room. Once safely ensconced in the privacy of his room, Allen sighed. He sat on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "...Mana...Sometimes I wish...No, I always hoped that you'd be here with me. I still need you to teach me lots of things...After you died, I was alright for a while...Living alone. But I wonder why...Now that I'm here, where people need me...I feel more lonely than ever? I miss you, Mana..."

A few droplets escaped Allen's eyes, which he quickly wiped away. Timcanpy landed on his cheek and gently patted him with the stub that grew out from his body. "Tim...It's alright, I'm okay...I'm just bored of being stuck in here." Timcanpy, trying to cheer his master up, fluttered about his head, his tail pointing to the window. Allen observed Timcanpy's actions curiously.

"You mean...go out?"

Timcanpy nodded enthusiastically. Slowly, a smile spread across Allen's face. He never had the chance to explore the demon continent after all. And the boy knew exactly who to ask to guide him around. So it surprised Lavi to find Allen looking for him after the rather heated exchange between him and Kanda earlier. He had heard too many death threats from Kanda to remember what it was that Kanda said concerning Allen.

"What's up, Allen?" Lavi greeted cheerfully.

"Can you take me to town, Lavi? I want to explore the lands a bit," Allen wasted no time in revealing the purpose which he had come to find Lavi. Lavi looked surprised at the request, wondering why it was he that Allen sought out, instead of his groom. Kanda could easily arrange an escort of sorts for Allen if Allen desired to visit about the kingdom. But something told the redhead that Allen was mad at the prince and as such, would avoid him as much as possible.

"Sure, princess! We'll grab a travelling cloak each and sneak out. I don't think Yu will be happy to know that his bride is running around with another guy," Lavi mentioned with a grin, being able to imagine with ease how jealous Kanda would be if he ever knew Allen chose to have Lavi as a companion. Allen's face soured at the mention of Kanda, and he coolly commented, "What Kanda thinks is none of my concern, and what I do should not be any of his concern."

As Lavi searched for a travelling cloak, he ventured forth with a question, hoping it would not cross the boundaries as Allen was likely to snap if it did. "Um...Did something happen? I kinda noticed you giving Yu the cold shoulder lately..." Allen's face soured upon the mention of the demon prince, but he quickly remembered that Lavi was not to be blamed for any thing that happened and calmed down.

"Rather than giving him the cold shoulder, I'm only going back to how things should be. Kanda only needs a 'prophecy's bride'...Then to him it should matter not who the bride is, so long it fits his requirements. I'm only here to fill those shoes, so it's better to keep an emotional distance so that Kanda can feel free to choose a second wife or a concubine from a person he loves, and then he'd need not be concerned with me any longer. After all, I'm only a tool for Kanda to achieve his means," the human stated, actually feeling better after explaining everything to someone.

Lavi fell silent for a moment, before a wide grin spread across his face. If his ears did not deceive him, then it sounded as if Allen was...displeased from Kanda's supposed impersonal nature of their relationship. It made the boy all the more adorable in the redhead's eyes. Deciding to tell Kanda how to please his bride once they got back from their sneak trip, Lavi secured the cloak around his neck. "Well come on, Allen! Let's go before your groom realises you're missing!"

#

Marie could sense his lord's restlessness, and knew very well that it was caused by his bride. It was only normal for a suitor to be irritated that his advances on his choice mate were not appreciated, but also forbidden! Kanda was confused as to why he received such treatment from Allen, but Marie could hear how upset Allen's voice was, which could only mean that Kanda did do something but the demon prince had yet to notice.

Furthermore, Kanda's mood was worsened by the news he'd just received from a messenger. "Damn it! That idiot moyashi…How am I going to show him that I'm doing well with my bride?" Marie smiled a little at the comment, knowing the cause of Kanda's panic. "Perhaps, it would be prudent to discuss with Allen the reasons of his unhappiness and rectify it before he returns?"

"…Fine! Find the moyashi and bring him here," Kanda grumbled. He himself could barely understand Allen's logic. He'd given food, shelter and protection to the mortal, what else did he desire that he could not simply ask Kanda for? Still...he was pleased, in some manner. After all, who would not, to have a bride fairer than the Snow Maidens that live in the blizzards of the mountain tops?

Besides, Allen's mutinous behaviour entertained him greatly. Hardly anyone dared raise their voice against him in fear of his position, but Allen did what he wished regardless. But most of all...Unconsciously, Kanda lay a hand on his chest, but he quickly dropped it when Marie came back into his study. His servant was troubled, and that always meant problems.

"Sir...Allen is nowhere to be found."

"What?" Kanda's voice took on a deadly edge. Marie, though unable to see, was able to sense from the sound alone how enraged his lord was. "...On an additional report...Lavi is missing too."

Kanda abruptly stood up, his chair tumbling back from the force. The demon prince was beginning to see red. The scenario slowly began building itself in his mind; it was quite clear what had happened. Lavi had kidnapped his bride, of that there was no doubt. That rabbit always liked hanging around Allen and flirting with him. Kanda expected Lavi to know his place, as a friend and future successor to the council.

But he was apparently wrong.

"Marie...Send people out to look for them. They won't be travelling far...Especially when moyashi still smells human. When you have them...bring him to me."

Marie could only nod. He had no idea what possessed Lavi to do such a thing, but he knew the redhead to be smarter than this. However, he had to do as Kanda bid, to appease his lord.

#

"What is that, Lavi?"

Lavi chuckled at the almost child-like eagerness in Allen as the boy pointed out various things foreign to himself and pestered Lavi for answers. "It's roasted Khinzir, one of our local specialities though it's not prepared in the castle since it's considered commoner food. The skin becomes real crispy but the meat becomes tender and juicy from its natural fats. You wanna try some?" Allen nodded in excitement, having to entertain his newfound appetite since he fused with the robe.

Laughing at Allen's answer, Lavi purchased one of the paper-wrapped chunk of meat and handed it to the snowy-haired boy. Careful not to burn his tongue, Allen took a tentative bite. An instant burst of flavour spread in his mouth and the boy sighed in wobbly satisfaction. Lavi grinned at the blissful expression on Allen's face, but he kept a careful lookout on their surrounding. No matter what, Allen's human scent was still traceable, and there could be demons who preyed on humans in their midst.

He could never be too careful, even though he dressed Allen in a cloak that had his scent to keep Allen's human smell masked. If Allen were to grow closer to Kanda soon, then without a doubt _that_ ceremony could be performed, and they'd be rid of this issue. They had no need for Allen's mortal body after all. "Lavi..." The redhead demon's mind was brought back to his charge. Allen was looking at a path which was grassy, just situated between the various stalls.

"Where does that lead to?"

"That little road? It actually leads to the shrine."

"Mazoku pray too?" Allen blinked in surprise, wondering what sort of religion they would follow.

Lavi chuckled and answered, "Well, they do, but we don't actually worship gods. That shrine is dedicated to a female Mazoku named Hevlaska. She's made of legend, that Mazoku. It's said that a long time ago, Mazoku were barren. You see, when the world was born, it was just a mass of land. That means we shared ancestors with humans. But disaster struck, the world was then split into half.

Those who populated this half gradually evolved into Mazoku, and animals into Mamono and the such. But then it was discovered that we could not breed or have children. Only a few thousand years ago was it discovered that it's the gravitational and geographical force of this land that sterilises our seed, so we cannot breed the way we could have done when we were still similar to humans. But of course in the olden times, none would have known why they cannot have children, so they thought hard of methods to revive their fertility.

It was then, Hevlaska prayed. She spent three months praying in the forest, pleading to the elements of nature to give Mazoku a chance to flourish, to survive this continent. After those three months, the spirits of wood, water, earth and air fused with her body, and she became the first Life Tree to grow. Before she turned completely to wood, she instructed the rest on how they would be able to have children. Because of Hevlaska's sacrifice, Mazoku were able to bear their own offspring."

Lavi smiled a bit at the awed expression on Allen's face, but it turned slightly dark as he decided to use this as an opportunity to educate Allen for his own protection.

"Following that miracle, other Life Trees began growing and it is only Mazoku who use this unique way to have children. Others, like Mamono and Youma birth theirs from their own body. That's why...humans are often degraded here. Because they give birth like that, most Mazoku consider humans to be like animals. Also, you gotta be careful, Allen.

Humans are unable to be pregnant only on this continent because they become sterile from the gravitational and geographical force affecting their reproduction system, and they have no magic to create souls from binding. Mazoku are sterile here, but they have magic to reproduce. However, once they reach the human's continent, they become naturally fertile with the difference in the land, and that poses a threat to humans because they can be impregnated by demons in their own continent.

So Allen, there are a few things to be wary of. First, demons may target you because you're human. Second, you can become pregnant regardless of which continent you're on, because you have magic. So even if you can't birth from the body like human women do, any form of mating with demons may accidentally create a soul. Be sure to be careful of advances from any Mazoku other than Yu, okay?"

Allen blushed and scowled at Lavi for mentioning Kanda. "I will not be taken advantage of by that pervert! But...you seem to know a lot, Lavi. Can I ask...does this mean Mazoku and humans basically have the same...physical characteristics even inside?" Lavi nodded, pleased that Allen seemed to have accepted his advice.

"Yep, so that actually means if a Mazoku couple go to the human continent, they can have a birth from the body. The only reason we can't here is because of our land. But we have our Life Tree, and well...Everyone thinks that birthing from the body is what animals do, so we keep it that way. Oh, and I heard about the Corpse-Eating Shiratori from Gramps! You know, the birds that came to help you? There's a flock of them that made the lake behind the shrine their home! Wanna go see?"

Allen was surprised, but he quickly nodded with a bright smile on his face. "Those beautiful swans? Please do! I've not properly thanked them for helping me. I would love to meet them again. Besides...I would like to visit the shrine. The story you told me was very interesting."

Lavi mock bowed and led Allen onto the grassy path. Slowly, the hustle and bustle of the city left them, the sound of nature instead playing around the both. Allen always loved nature, having lived in it for some time. He marvelled at the whistling of the wind as it cut through the leaves, the rustling of the trees that brushed against each other, and the low hum of forest insects echoing about him. The walk was spent in peaceful quiet, until Allen saw it.

Though they were still some distances away, a great white tree could be seen looming ahead. The tree bore several branches, and on those branches sprouted twigs. Even from afar, Allen could see red strings bound on some of the twigs. Dangling at the end of the twigs were round, white fruits, or at least that was what Allen thought it was. Those fruits were of various sizes. Some were like grapes, some were the size of grapefruits, and some were as big as watermelons.

Lavi noticed his unabashed staring and decided to tease the boy. "You'll get your chance soon, Allen. Those are the babies of our race." Allen responded by whacking Lavi's forearm, his face alight with fire. "S-Shut up, I already heard about it from Kanda!"

"Oh, Yu told you?" The grin on Lavi's lips grew wider. "So...How many does he want?"

"H-How would I know? And I don't intend to have children with him!" Allen snapped, embarrassed that he, as a guy, was teased about PREGNANCY!

"You say so, little moyashi, but your heart sings a different tune!" Lavi crooned, laughing as he dodged another incoming blow from Allen. Allen was about to retort when he realised that they already came before a gate. Two women bowed at the visitors, smiling as they opened the gate. Once inside the shrine, Allen saw how the shrine was built around the Life Tree. On each floor, platforms extend so that the visitors may reach the multitude of branches. Women dressed in white, reminding Allen absently of nuns, were bustling back and forth.

Suddenly bells were tolling, and two of the women who had been bearing towels and a tub of water were marching towards two birds. Allen watched in amazement as the women mounted those birds, which looked like storks, except much bigger, and rode up to one of the higher platforms. "Oh, let's go see!" Before Allen could react, Lavi had grabbed him and tossed the boy onto on of the spare mounts.

The bird gracefully rose to the air, carrying Allen to the same platform the women had been heading to. There, he saw that one of the fruits on the twig had split open from the bottom, water slowly dripping out of it. "It's a boy! Congratulations!" The woman he had seen earlier was heartily congratulating a couple as she splashed water onto the body of a baby, before handing it to the latter who wrapped it in a towel.

The couple who had been watching the process with undisguised joy then accepted their bundle of life, the wife crying happily as her newborn son reached out with his small hand. Her husband touched the small hand. Though he did not speak, the glimmer of happiness in his eyes spoke enough. "That's how births happen," Lavi pointed out, trying to make it an educational trip for Allen.

Allen slowly nodded. "...It's magical..." For an orphan like him, he had often secretly wondered about his birth, and seeing the scene before his eyes, he admired the couple, so full of love for their newborn child. It made him...rather envious of such familial love. Of course, he received so much of it from Mana, he could never stop being so grateful to his foster father.

A quiet giggle caught his attention. The boy looked up the tree, and gasped in shock. Children were hiding amongst the boughs. One of them was looking at him with narrow eyes, sitting at the joint of the branch and the trunk. Two other children, both almost alike, though one had reddish highlights in his hair amongst ebony strands, they were sitting together on one of the higher branches. The last child...had white hair. The child hid shyly behind the trunk, looking at him with eyes filled with adoration. Wondering how the children managed to climb up, Allen worried for their safety and moved to get them down.

"Where are you going, Allen?"

To Lavi's surprised question, Allen replied, "Don't you see those children? It's dangerous for them to be hanging up..." Words were lost upon him when he glanced at the tree once more. The children were gone. "...Huh? I thought I saw four children hiding on the tree just now..." Lavi stared hard at Allen. And then he began snickering.

"Four, huh...? Allen, did you know Hevlaska was also gifted with prophecy?"

"She was?" Allen apparently, didn't get Lavi's hint.

"I heard of rumours before, you see...That if those who desire children come to pray here, sometimes they are given visions. And those visions always are of children. Let me guess, two of them looked like Yu?" Lavi mentioned sneakily, ready to dodge if Allen should strike.

"Ah, no, three of them...WAIT! Lavi, you IDIOT, what do you mean?" Allen shrieked, finally understanding what Lavi hinted. He chased Lavi down the platforms, who guffawed as he evaded the random punches and kicks that came flying from an angry and embarrassed mortal until they ran out of the shrine. "I am NOT going to have FOUR children with that BAKANDA!"

"Aww, tell me what you've seen, please? I mean, if three look like Yu, one of the children you saw must look like you! Wasn't he adorable?" Lavi questioned, still being chased by Allen. Allen stopped short when Lavi quipped his query, thinking back on the children he had seen.

The first child...He definitely looked like Kanda, especially when he's in a bad temper. His eyes were sharp, as if he was studying Allen. The two children that sat together...Both of them also carried Kanda's characteristics, though neither looked as aggressive as the first child. Instead the one who had pure black hair had a naughty smirk, while the one who had red highlights in his hair looked calm and knowing. The last child...The way his eyes glimmered with such emotion when he looked at Allen...It was really beautiful.

"So? They must be cute, right? Don't you feel like wanting them now?"

Allen snapped out of his thoughts, a deep red blush completely covering his face. "D-Don't talk nonsense, Lavi! That was just me seeing things; it wasn't a vision!" Lavi abruptly stopped laughing. Allen wondered what brought about the sudden change when he realised they were surrounded by a group of male Mazoku.

" 'ey boy...You got a tasty-smelling human there..."

"Haha, planning to sell him? Why don't you let us have a little taste first?"

Allen shivered, suddenly recalling Kanda's warning about how humans were made slaves for sex by lawless Mazoku, and Lavi's advice on Mazoku's attitude towards humans. Lavi pulled Allen to his side, wariness enveloping the redhead. "Stay close, Allen...If possible, try not to activate your robe. We still don't want others to know who you are yet..." Allen nervously nodded, sticking close to Lavi.

"It's bad not to share, ya know?"

"He's not for sale. You don't have the right to talk about him like this," Lavi warned, drawing their attention to himself. The other demons snickered, sneering at the redhead. "Can you beat four of us, punk?" And the flurries of fist-throwing began. Allen barely dodged as Lavi took the attack head-on, engaging two of the Mazoku at once. Two more advanced upon Allen, and not knowing what to do, Allen ran.

Lavi wanted to give chase, but he had to beat the two knuckleheads standing in his way first before he could save Allen. Allen blindly ran, not wanting to be caught by two sex-crazed Mazoku. "Hey, don't run! We'll treat you very carefully!" One of them leered, and raucous laughter rang throughout the forest at the jeer made at Allen. Allen was disgusted and he would very much like to turn around and just punch them, but he dared not risk fighting Mazoku, especially two which seemed like they would pounce on him the moment he showed any form of weakness.

However, even his luck would come to an end, as Allen reached the edge of a cliff. The pursuing Mazoku were staring with lust-filled eyes, glad to have finally cornered their prey. "Come here, slave, and do what you're good for..." Allen trembled in anger at being treated as such, and it was then he made a decision to preserve his dignity no matter at what cost. Without hesitation, the human boy turned around and leapt off the cliff.

#

"Lavi, what have you done?"

Lavi was surprised to hear Marie's voice, and even more surprised at the soldiers that he brought. "Beating up punks...Anyway, I have no time. I gotta go save Allen." Marie stopped Lavi, however, questioning, "What has happened? Did you really kidnap Allen?"

"Kidnap? NO! Hell, what made you think that? Allen was bored and he asked me to guide him around the city, but just now these assholes thought Allen was a slave and wanted to make a move on him. I just beat these two up, but two more were chasing after him. We gotta go help him now. I told Allen to resist from activating his Innocence because I was afraid it might reveal who he was," Lavi hastily explained.

Worried for the bride of his lord, Marie ordered the soldiers to throw the two Mazoku into prison before mentioning, "Then we have no time to lose. Let us go search."

Delving deeper into the forest, Lavi and Marie didn't have to go far. The two remaining Mazoku had wandered into their direction, and they wasted no time in pinning them down. "Oi, what's the meaning of this?" One of them demanded.

"Where is he? The boy you were chasing!" Lavi demanded, very worried that Allen might have been harmed.

"Him? Hah, that worthless gut didn't want to service us, so he jumped off the cliff."

Lavi's eyes levelled down on the man in an icy glance, and the Mazoku's companion went speechless as the redhead simply applied a little more pressure and snapped the neck of his friend. "W-What are you doing? Murderer!" Marie remained quiet; once Lavi was angered, there was almost no stopping him. Lavi turned his gaze to the Mazoku pinned by Marie, an eerie smile on his face.

"If you don't want to end up _dead_ like your pal here...Lead us to that cliff."

Should anything happen to the bride...There would be one hell of a demon prince to deal with.

* * *

I'm sorry for the super long hiatus! DX Finally graduated from university...


	7. The Bride, Meeting Mr Demon

Disclaimer:D. Gray - Man is the property of Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Bride, Meeting Mr Demon**

A quiet crackling sound greeted his ears as he stirred. Allen barely realised where he was, his mind still fogged and clouded by dull pain and tiredness. Suddenly, memories of being chased through the forest and his desperate leap of escape raced through his mind and he sat up, doubling over as various spots of his body groaned in pain at the sudden movement.

"Are you awake?"

The voice which addressed him startled Allen badly. His head snapped into the direction of the sound and he found himself looking at someone, a male, precisely, about Kanda's age. He had short hair and a line across the bridge of his nose and looked, for the lack of a better term, lively.

"I found you fallen, so I picked you up and dressed your injuries. Feeling okay?" The boyish guy continued asking. The white-haired boy realised there was bandages around his limbs indeed, and that he was stripped of his cloak. Immediately, he backed away in wariness although his injuries protested the movement. The boy hastily added, "Don't move, it's okay! I don't hurt humans!"

"...Why did you save me?" Allen quietly asked, the haze of confusion finally lifting itself from his mind.

The male Mazoku bashfully smiled. "Well, I couldn't just simply leave someone injured to die. Why were you there, anyway? Were you...running away?"

"...Not exactly, but yes, I was chased, and I had no choice but to leap off the cliff to preserve my dignity. Thank you very much for helping me, I am grateful. May I know your name?" Allen queried, curious now about the person who saved him. The guy nodded and introduced himself, "My name is Alma Karma! I'm a traveller, so to speak...I was actually heading to Youen when I found you. What about you?"

"I am Allen Walker. You say you were headed to Youen?" Allen asked, wondering if he could tag along with Alma to head back to Youen. Doubtless, Lavi would be worried by his disappearance. "Yeah, I am. Hey...Do you want to be sent back to Earth? I can commission a boat to escort you back. This place...It's not really for humans, " Alma tentatively mentioned.

"Oh...No, thank you. I wasn't brought here against my will. But I do have business in Youen...Do you mind if I followed you to Youen?"

"I don't mind! Say...If you came here willingly, does this mean...You have a lover here?"

For some unknown reason, Kanda came up in Allen's mind, but the boy shook his head, dispersing the image. His cheeks grew hot, but he denied it, "N-No, I don't! I..." Realising that Alma had been staring at him, Allen clapped a hand over his curse mark. "...Are you afraid...? I swear, this is no Akuma mark, it's..."

"It's okay, Allen. I understand if you don't want to explain it to me," Alma kindly spoke.

Allen found himself amazed to find a Mazoku so thoughtful and kind as Alma. He continued to speak, "No, I would like to tell you...As repayment for respecting my privacy. This mark, it is a curse, and has been with me since I was born." Alma nodded thoughtfully, and then he shook his head. "Actually...I was staring because you were pretty cute," Alma confessed with an embarrassed smile.

Allen's cheeks flushed, and he shook his head fervently. "N-No, not at all...! I-I'm sorry, but actually I'm already engaged," Allen quickly stated, afraid that Alma might get it in his mind to start courting him. As much as he found Alma as a nice person, he certainly did not need another Mazoku attempting to court him. He still had to honour his agreement with Kanda after all.

"Oh, you are? I'm sorry for staring!" Alma apologised profusely. "Does this mean your fiancée is in Youen? Or are you the fiancée instead?"

"...Yes, I am the...f-fiancée. My...fiancé is in Youen, as you have guessed..." Allen admitted, though he'd rather not reveal that the prince was his fiancé. He still had to protect his own identity as the bride of the prince. Alma smiled widely at him.

"Love between human and demon is rare, but I wish you the best of luck! I'll escort you back to Youen to the best of my abilities then!"

~ # ~ # ~

"...What. Do you mean. That my moyashi is missing."

Lavi hung his head in guilt. Marie dared not speak either.

Kanda's eyes were burning holes in their faces with the intensity of his glare increasing with every second. The whole explanation had been given to Kanda once they located where Allen had supposedly jumped off, but by the time soldiers reached the cliff bottom, naught had been found. Lavi and Marie had searched the grounds, yet no trace of Allen had been discovered.

The mortal's scent had lingered, but it faded too soon for them to track the boy down. Now it was dark, and they ceased search as there was too little visibility for them. If Allen had any common sense, he would not travel at night, and knowing Allen's history as a travelling wanderer, Lavi was quite sure the white-haired boy would know to stay put in the darkness and move again in the next day.

It would be easier for them to start combing the forests in the light of dawn, and Allen would have tried to find his way to Youen, if he was smart enough. Lavi was at least sure of it. "...You baka usagi...You realise I'll have your head for this if my bride isn't found by the next sunset?" Kanda's glare came down to the redhead, particularly displeased as this whole issue would not happen had Lavi not illegally taken his bride out to the city.

Lavi grimly nodded. "It's my responsibility. I'll personally find Allen and bring him back. I swear it upon my honour."

Kanda's gaze simmered, but eventually he turned to Marie and ordered, "He's coming back tomorrow. Get the servants to make preparations. As for the search, it continues at the first ray of light. Now both of you, get out." Both Mazoku left the study quietly, not daring to anger their prince any further. Kanda took his place at the desk once more, but he could no longer concentrate on work.

Allen was the only thing that occupied his mind.

~ # ~ # ~

"Are you hungry? I can catch some fish in the river for dinner," Alma suggested.

"B-But I eat a lot..." Allen had the grace to blush in embarrassment as he admitted it. He kept the fact that he was fused with the robe quiet, of course. Alma nodded in agreement. "That makes the two of us. You're a parasitic user too, aren't you?" The statement from the Mazoku threw Allen into a loop. Seeing the bizarre expression of confusion from Allen, Alma too got confused. He pointed at the tattoo of Allen's left arm, which was bandaged from a few scratches he had gotten while falling.

"This mark is an Innocence, isn't it?"

"Innocence?" Allen echoed the word, not knowing what it meant.

"Ah...Putting it simply, does this mark transform into a weapon?" Allen gasped quietly at Alma's question, giving away the confirmation that Alma was seeking. Alma grinned at Allen. "You see, I have it too," Alma mentioned as he pulled up the sleeve of his right arm, revealing a tattoo almost similar to Allen's, except that Alma's tattoo consisted of only a pair of wings. "Could it be...You don't know what an Innocence is?"

Allen shook his head slowly. "I don't. It just...When I got it, it just fused with my arm..."

Alma nodded thoughtfully. "I see...Where did you get your Innocence from?"

Allen deliberated on his answer. Though it was embarrassing, there was no choice but to say, "...My fiancé...gifted it to me. But apart from self-defence, I do not know what it is for..."

The Mazoku grinned at the human. "Then let me teach you! Let's see...The Innocence is a special crystal with special powers, so to say. But the Innocence is always disguised in various forms, so we don't really know where we can find it. Another thing is, not everyone can use Innocence. Sure, us Mazoku all have magic, but for someone to be Innocence-compatible, their magic must be on the same frequency with the Innocence."

"But humans don't have magic..." Allen voiced his thought aloud, though through repeated mentions from Kanda and Lavi, he knew himself to have some, for some strange reason.

"Mostly, they don't. But some humans do. Usually, they're the type that went through rigorous spiritual training, or have some inborn natural magic, though it's really rare. Well, even though we call it magic, really, it's actually just a form of energy that is generated from within us. It's the first time I've actually seen a human user though. Also, there are two types of Innocence users. First are the equipment types. They can use the Innocence, but as a separate object, like a sword. Second are parasitic types, like you and me. The Innocence fuses with part of the body, so when we activate it, we morph that specific body part into a weapon."

Understanding dawned upon Allen, who nodded like an eager student.

"And because we directly bear the burden of the Innocence's strength with our bodies, we need to eat a lot to sustain it," Alma laughingly declared, Allen's chuckles joining in since he understood what Alma meant. "Alright, time to catch dinner!" Alma declared brightly and waded off into the water. Allen wanted to help, but Alma insisted that the injured stayed put.

The snow-haired boy had no choice but to sit where he was and watched Alma snap fishes out of the water with his hands. He barely hid his smile at the growing mountain of fish that Alma had gathered at their camp site. Suddenly the Mazoku slipped and fell under the surface. Allen let out a gasp, but laughed aloud as Alma resurfaced, looking like a bedraggled monkey.

Alma laughed at his own clumsiness as well, finally getting out of the water after catching enough fish for them both to eat. He stripped his shirt off, propping it on a stick to dry. Allen's silver eyes immediately fixated itself on a symbol on Alma's chest. "That symbol..."

"Oh, this...? I didn't get it on purpose, but it's a bond between me and my dearest friend. He's a great guy," Alma explained, his smile unfaltering. But that was not the main cause of Allen's sudden interest. The boy had seen it before...Once...On a stormy night...

"**Allen, where have you been?"**

**The young child crawled into the cave where his foster father had been waiting as the storm raged outside. He smiled up at the gentle face that was scrunched up in concern. "I got lost for a while and went to a wrong cave. But I met someone very interesting, Mana!"**

"**Oh, who is it?" His foster father took off his coat and wrapped a blanket around the young child.**

"**It was Mr Demon, Mana. He was injured, so I took some time to help him first before I came back," Allen reported, the obedient child he was. Mana nodded approvingly and patted his head. "I am sure that Mr Demon must appreciate your help."**

"**I'm not sure, but I'm glad I got to help him! He's got a strange mark too, Mana. It's not like mine, but it's a mark, right here!" Allen declared, pointing at his own chest to indicate where he had seen the symbol on the stranger while treating him.**

"**Did he now? Maybe, Allen...There is some form of destiny between the both of you."**

Yes, a demon he had once helped as a child. He never wanted to discriminate whether humans or demons needed his help, because Allen knew the bitterness of being pushed away simply because you were different than others. That stormy night, he never got to see the face of the person he had helped, but he had seen that symbol clearly, and that person had short hair.

Allen's cheeks warmed at the thought of the words Mana had said then. Was Alma the Mr Demon he had once met? Mana's words were magical; there really must be some form of destiny between them to have Allen meet Mr Demon once more in another continent! This must be blessings of a good karma, to have Alma helping him this time.

Alma was roasting the fish, wondering why Allen seemed to be in such a good mood now. Allen inwardly decided that he would keep the fact that he knew who Mr Demon was now to himself, and refresh Alma's memory of their first meeting at a more suitable time to surprise him.

~ # ~ # ~

Kanda's mood was no better the following day. The search had begun anew, but it was now approaching afternoon, and there was still no news of Allen. The disappearance of his bride was not good news, especially with what could happen to the kingdom if he was gone. But to Kanda, it wasn't just the prophecy he was concerned with. It was the young mortal.

When he first met Allen, he thought of the bundled mortal as an eccentric person, full of contradictions. Though he protested greatly at being brought to Youen, he had agreed to stay on. Though he claimed not to want to be bound to Kanda, he willingly subjected himself to the trials of the council. Allen mentioned some details of his life, but he was completely unknown to the prince.

His request to keep himself hidden had been no issue to Kanda, until his face had been revealed by Sophia. The demon prince would never admit it aloud, but...there was just one second, just one, when he forgot to breathe. The sight of downy ivory strands of hair framing a very young, adolescent face caught him. Two pools of trembling silver had been staring back in apprehension, pink lips quivering uncertainly then.

Kanda had been rendered temporarily speechless by Allen. Unlike the white of the Snow Maidens that was cold and icy, the white of Allen in overall emanated a comforting warmth. He had to acknowledge the surprise that possessed him when Allen confessed to the mark upon his face. To think that his bride too, was in possession of a symbol that marked him an unfortunate fate...As he was...The prince had begun to feel the distance between them gradually bridged.

So it would only be normal to begin courting his mate. He hadn't counted on Allen to be so resistant to his attempts, going as far as to calling Kanda a pervert and hitting him. But even that part of Allen proved to be amusing. Kanda had been hesitant if he really could be happy with the bride of his prophecy, though he had promised to be, for the sake of the price he paid.

He would not be focused on searching for his bride if not for that promise, but when Allen came into his life, Kanda began thinking that perhaps...Just maybe, it was worth the effort. But then everything had to be screwed up with Allen's sudden tantrum, and now his disappearance. Kanda grit his teeth in frustration. How the hell was he supposed to uphold his promise to be happy with his bride if his bride was missing?

"Finally here!" Alma cheered.

Allen breathed a quiet sigh of relief from under his cloak. They had safely reached Youen, which was actually not that far from where he had fallen. Now...How was he to head back to the palace without alerting Alma of his identity? At that moment, Alma turned to his companion. "I have business in the palace. If you don't mind...Would you tag along?"

"O-Of course!" Allen inwardly cheered at the brilliant stroke of luck. Now he would be able to enter the palace! The human wondered if he could request Kanda to reward Alma for helping him. He trailed after the boisterous Alma, who smiled and waved about. Allen watched him with a warm smile, admiring the bright enthusiasm within the Mazoku.

"Hey, I'm back!"

The guards, upon seeing the short-haired Mazoku approach with a cloaked follower behind him, quickly bowed and opened the gates. One of the posted guards went ahead to inform their lord of his return. "Kanda-sama, Alma-sama has returned!" Kanda nodded, watching the sun high in the sky. Lavi had half a day left to find Allen.

"Yu, what's up?" Alma cheerfully greeted, strolling into the study leisurely. Someone came in after Alma, dressed in a cloak. Kanda narrowed his eyes at the person.

Allen couldn't believe it. Who was Alma? He simply walked into the palace as if he owned it and even greeted Kanda by his first name, when Lavi had been threatened for doing so! Alma turned to Allen, grinning. "Hey Yu, meet a new friend! His name is Allen!"

Kanda's reaction had been instant. He reached forward to pull the hood off, revealing the startled expression and slightly scratched face of one Allen Walker. Allen actually shrank back while Kanda growled aloud. Alma gaped in shock when Kanda yanked Allen towards him, an arm wrapping tightly around the mortal's waist while his other was restraining one of Allen's arms.

"No, let go...!" Allen whimpered at the tightening grip, but Kanda refused to let go, not at all. "Where the hell did you go, moyashi?"

"Kanda, it hurts, let go of me first!"

"Why did you go to Lavi?"

It was Alma who separated them, pulling Kanda away from the terrified boy. Afraid of Kanda's outburst of anger, Allen hid behind Alma. "Yu, what's wrong with you? Why're you attacking Allen?" Kanda held himself in check before his best friend, but the overwhelming flow of emotions that burst when he saw Allen safe was hard to control.

"I'm not attacking him, dolt. He's the one, Alma. The one I promised to be happy with," Kanda huffily answered.

Alma glared indignantly at his best friend. "Allen's your fiancée? The bride? Well then, all the more reason why you shouldn't bully him! Look at him, he's a fragile human and he's scared! How do you expect him to know what you want when you're being so mad?" Allen meekly nodded from behind Alma.

"Fine! Leave me, I need the time to calm down before I can talk," Kanda muttered.

Alma and Allen looked at each other. Alma left the study, keeping the door ajar. Allen hesitated for a moment, but in the end he approached Kanda and touched the prince's hand briefly. Kanda looked up in surprise but Allen had withdrawn his hand already. "...I'm sorry for causing problems for you..." Allen murmured, leaving the study and prince alone.

Kanda let out a small sigh. His bride was puzzling and frustrating. After a while, he stepped out of his study, ordering the guard to retrieve Lavi from his mission. In the meantime, Alma would have to tell him how in the world he found his moyashi.

Lavi was surprised to be informed that Allen was already found, and brought back to the castle by Alma, no less! In high spirits, the Bookman successor entered the study where Kanda was working as usual, while Alma was sitting at the couch, chattering away like there wasn't a fight between them just now. "I heard from the guard. How's Allen?" Lavi quipped, waving a hand at Alma in greeting.

"Lavi! Allen's okay. He got a bit scratched up, but fine otherwise. I was just telling Yu how I found his bride," Alma replied. Kanda glared at the dubbed baka usagi as he took a seat next to Alma. Lavi raised his hands apologetically. "I already said I was sorry for sneaking out of the castle with Allen!"

"...Why you? He could've asked me for anything," Kanda sulked.

Lavi bit his lips, trying to hold in the laughter. Was his lord jealous? Oh, Kanda's expression did not change a bit, but his voice clearly gave away the fact that the prince did not find the fact that Allen sneaked out with him very nice. Had Lavi not valued his life, he would've teased Kanda about it. But since Kanda was still mad about this incident, far be it from Lavi to tempt an execution.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to bother you. You're the ruler of Youen after all," Alma theorised. Kanda snorted in disdain. "Hah, as if the moyashi can be that considerate. He just hates me."

"That's ridiculous, Yu, Allen doesn't hate you!" Lavi declared, grinning.

"He forbade me from touching him, that includes courting him!" Kanda retorted. Alma looked surprised at the fact, but Lavi had a delightfully kept titbit just to reveal right now. "He's just insecure, Yu. He told me why he's mad at you, and he doesn't like how you sound as if you just want him for the sake of fulfilling the prophecy."

"What do you mean?" Kanda snorted, the prince not understanding at all the Bookman successor's implicit meaning.

Alma gasped, getting what Lavi meant. "Yu, Allen wants you to like him for who he is, not for the prophecy!"

As if that had not been enough, Lavi added cheekily, "Besides, a certain prince's bride had a vision at Hevlaska's shrine of...let's say, FOUR children? By the way, three of them looked like you." Alma leapt out of his seat in excitement. "Four? And three mini-Yus to boot! They must be cute!"

"Four...? Are you telling me the truth, baka usagi?" Kanda repeated, staring in near disbelief at the redhead. Lavi rebuffed his doubtful question with a nod, going on to explain, "We went to Hevlaska's shrine and saw a birth, when Allen saw four children hiding among the Life Tree. I didn't see anything, so obviously, it was Allen's vision. He's the one who told me three of them looked like you. Ah, I bet the one who looks like Allen must be adorable!"

At the prompt, all three demons imagined a smaller version of Allen, who would definitely possess white hair, large trembling star-like eyes, a face softened with baby fats and a large, sweet smile to greet others. Kanda suddenly slammed the table and whacked the other two with the sheath of his sword. "No one can fantasise about my wife!" Kanda declared, looking faintly bothered.

"What? We were thinking about how your children would look like!" Alma whined, rubbing the bump growing on his head. Lavi nursed his bruise too, but the silly grin didn't go away. "Don't mind him, Alma. Obviously while we were thinking of a mini-Allen, he was thinking of the dirty deed instead. Tsk tsk, really! What sort of demon prince would let his mind run in this indecent manner? Allen would be shocked to know it!"

Kanda growled, partly embarrassed that Lavi had seen through him, partly irritated that the demon dared to make fun of him in such a manner. He left his seat, prompting glances of curiosity from both Alma and Lavi. "Hn, I don't intend to hide anything from moyashi. I'm going to show it to him."

"So soon? I thought the touchy-ban thing was still in effect," Lavi queried, an eyebrow raised in question.

Kanda smirked in answer."I'm going to...re-negotiate terms now."

The poor bride knows not what is about to hit him.

* * *

I've started working now~ It's a nice job, but leaves me with little time to write...


	8. The Bride, Wife-in-Training

Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura. This series is only intended for personal entertainment, and is not intended for profit etc. This disclaimer is in effect throughout this entire fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Bride, Wife-in-Training**

Allen dawdled in his room, thinking that it would be better if he stayed put right now. Otherwise Kanda might get angrier if he was looking for him again and Allen ended up elsewhere. The boy sighed. Why did Kanda have to be so mad? Of course, it was partly his own fault that he snuck out, but that was because he was bored, and well...Not in the mood to look at Kanda!

But it didn't mean the demon prince had to grip him that tightly; it hurt! He didn't know how strong demons could be, but Allen certainly hoped Kanda would consider the fact that he was human; his arm could have broken! The boy was lounging on the bed, resting his sore body. That was, until the door flung open to reveal the very person he had been thinking of.

Allen sat up, curious that Kanda himself came to find him. The prince usually sent Marie to look for him. Kanda still wore a very complex expression of anger, frustration, and a hint of...expectation? "...Is something the matter, Kanda?" Allen questioned slowly. He didn't want to accidentally set off Kanda's temper again. Kanda closed the door behind him and approached the bed. Sensing something was off with him, Allen began to slowly inch away, but that was not to happen.

It was barely a moment before Allen felt himself being pinned down to the bed, with Kanda towering over him. Deja-vu creeping up his back, his first instinct was to struggle but as it was with the previous attempts, Kanda was too strong. Allen thought that the prince might kill him out of sheer anger, but Kanda pressed a kiss to his lips instead. He should have known.

"I thought I said you couldn't touch me...!" Allen screeched, temporarily giving in to his anger, head-butting the prince in a fit of temper. Kanda growled, but he persistently continued, aggressively forcing Allen's mouth open to deepen his kiss. Allen's voice was muffled by Kanda's lips, but that didn't stop him from protesting. He gasped when he was finally free, but his relief came too early.

Kanda moved down to his neck and sunk his canine into the soft flesh eagerly, causing Allen to cry out in surprise. "I don't keep promises to idiots who decide to break theirs by running off with a stupid rabbit," the demon's low voice caught Allen's attention. The human hastily answered, "That was not...I wasn't running away or anything!" Kanda remained unconvinced, slowly licking the mark he made on the fair skin.

"Tell me. What the hell were you doing romping in town with that idiot?"

Kanda's question merited an answer, but Allen found his voice stuck in his throat, mostly because Kanda was doing unspeakable things to it.

"Please s-stop..." His voice stuttered off as he struggled to contain a moan from Kanda's touches.

"Tell me then, maybe I will," Kanda snarled, letting his tongue run over Allen's neck slowly. He had refrained from touching his mate for some time that his repressed desire was whispering delighted approval at his close proximity to Allen. He wanted to touch as much skin as he could, mark Allen wherever he so desired, to show Allen exactly why Kanda was his mate and what he could do to him. Of course, he would not violate Allen; he respected his customs enough to leave his bride pure until their union, but a little aggressive courting would not harm anyone.

"I...I didn't want to talk to you...I just wanted some fresh air and I figured Lavi would be a good guide around the city...Nn! T-Then...We went to Hevlaska's shrine when those men...They thought I was a s-slave..." Allen struggled to form his sentences, his attention distracted by Kanda, who laved attention on his nape with his tongue.

"Did they touch you?" Kanda questioned, his voice laced with an edge of anger. Allen flinched as Kanda bit his neck once more, leaving a red, wet mark, but he shook his head. "I escaped from them, off the cliff...Alma saved me and brought me back...K-Kanda, enough...! What's gotten into you?!" Allen yelped, gasping when Kanda rutted against him. The friction was unbearably hot though they were both still clothed.

The boy squirmed uncomfortably beneath Kanda's iron grasp, wincing at the unwholesome attention Kanda was giving him. "You kept me off-limits for some time, and it's not within a demon's nature to hold back, so this is your accumulated 'debt'. You're human, and you haven't stayed long enough to learn, moyashi...But during the course of courtship, it's considered very reassuring to display physical desire, to let the designated partner know they're being appreciated and wanted."

"W-Wanted...? Surely you don't mean it in personal context, do you?" Allen voiced his question directly, quite sure Kanda was doing things for his own gain.

"What else do I mean it? You think I'd be as stupid as to want someone just for a stupid prophecy? I admit it, I found you strange, you and your weird behaviour. But that was what interested me. Now, I've decided that you are the one most suited to be my lifetime partner. Unless...I am repulsive to you, moyashi," Kanda whispered, ceasing his ministrations to look directly at Allen.

Allen found himself tongue-tied at the sight of the beautiful man who towered over him. Taking his silence as confirmation of his disgust, Kanda withdrew from Allen. Surprised, Allen sat up. "...I see. Regardless, I'll hold you to our bargain," the prince coldly mentioned, and made for the door, but Allen had leapt up and grabbed his arm.

"You misunderstand me!"

Surprised by the sudden declaration, Kanda turned to face Allen, who blushed upon realising how abruptly he acted and let go of Kanda's arm. Allen shuffled his feet, not knowing how to voice his words without sounding as if he was completely submitting to the demon prince. But finally, his gentlemanly behaviour won out and Allen decided to tell Kanda what he thought, no matter how awkward his words may sound.

"I will admit that I am not prepared for something such as marriage, to someone I barely know at that. However, I understand that I've promised my hand to you, and I intend to fulfil this promise. I was surprised when you said you were personally interested in me. It was unexpected...but not unwelcome...I guess," Allen tried to hide his face as he admitted the fact, and turned away from Kanda as he continued speaking,

"But you need to understand that I am human. There are many things I do not know and do not comprehend yet about demon customs. There will be instances where I cannot immediately accept it. You'll have to forgive me in advance for adverse reactions. If...If you insist on courtship...You will have to go at my pace. None of those too touchy-feely situations. Do we have an agreement?"

The silence from Kanda made Allen wonder if his conditions had been unacceptable. It was then, an arm snaked around his waist, and another tilted Allen's face to meet Kanda's smug expression. "Is there need to be so formal around me, moyashi?" If his relaxed expression was not enough hint that he completely agreed to Allen's terms, his kiss practically sealed the deal.

Allen let out a muffled squeak of surprise when Kanda's lips closed over his, going rigid as the demon prince pressed closer, prodding his lips with his tongue. Temptation won over logic, and Allen hesitantly parted his lips just slightly, and it was all Kanda needed to infiltrate into his orifice. He teased Allen's tongue with his own, sucking on his plump lower lip and watching in satisfaction Allen's favourable response.

Allen mewled in a small voice, still embarrassed, but he allowed Kanda to do as he pleased with his tongue, trying to accustom himself to the sensation. This was Kanda he was dealing with; Allen somehow suspected this would be very common in the future, so he might as well try to get used to it. But when Kanda's hand slipped down to Allen's rump, the boy pulled away and whacked his hand. "No touching!" Allen declared distractedly, a little flustered from Kanda's gesture of courtship. Kanda momentarily frowned but he did not go against Allen's claim.

"Not going to throw any more temper tantrums, moyashi?" At Kanda's taunt, Allen turned red.

"If I ever did, it's entirely your fault!"

"Hn, as if. Two months later would do," Kanda mentioned a date out of the blue.

"Two months? What for?" Allen questioned, wondering what prompted the strange remark.

"Wedding preparations."

Kanda's blunt response caused Allen to splutter, the blush on his cheeks increasing thricefold. "I just told you not to rush me, and you tell me two months is just right for wedding preparations?!" Kanda scoffed, retorting, "You said not to touch you too much, nothing of the course of the courtship. There's no need to worry, moyashi...I'll make sure you want me completely before two months are over..."

"You pervert!" Allen exclaimed hotly, unable to look Kanda in the eye.

"Is that all you can say? Moyashi..." Kanda stepped up and suddenly tore Allen's shirt off. Allen squeaked, closing his arms over his chest. "What are you doing?!" The boy 'meeped' when Kanda grabbed his upper arm, the demon prince running his hand over his bride's limbs. "Molester, let go!" Allen shrieked, his fist flying towards Kanda's face, but it was easily caught by Kanda.

"...You're hurt."

"Eh? Ah...When I fell down the cliff, my fall was broken by trees. I was lucky not to have broken any bones. It's all just scraps and bruises."

"...Stay put. I'll send a healer to look at you," Kanda muttered.

"...! You were checking my injuries?" Allen questioned, surprised. So he had no intentions of molestation?

"You are to keep chaste before marriage, remember? Who's the pervert imagining me doing things now?" Kanda teased, immensely enjoying the sight of Allen turning into a giant tomato, whose mouth opened and closed several times before he finally stuttered, "W-Who was the one whose actions led to such drastic measures?! I have to anticipate any unwanted situations, you know!"

"Hn, good. Use it to ward off the rest, baka moyashi. Anyhow, two months are sufficient. We'll have no problems," Kanda snorted. He still had tell Lavi off to keep his hands off his wife.

"Why are you so insistent that everything will go smoothly?!" Allen exclaimed, still unable to comprehend the demon's tenacity. Kanda's eyes wandered over Allen's form for a while, studying the boy. Almost immediately, the image he had conjured of a child who would resemble Allen, revived in his mind. Allen was confused at the amused smirk that lit up Kanda's face.

"Hevlaska's visions are never wrong. If we have four children, moyashi, it only means our marriage is inevitable. Is the one who looks like you to be born first?" Kanda deliberately mentioned.

Allen turned white like a sheet, burning into a bright red with embarrassment before slowly growing purple with horror. Kanda was quite taken by surprise at the myriad of colours that crossed Allen's face before the human spoke out, barely audible, "...Lavi told you, didn't he?"

"He has the duty to report to me," Kanda answered naturally.

"I'm going to kill him," Allen vehemently declared, marching for the door. He was however, stopped by Kanda, whose smug expression only made Allen more frustrated; how dare the demon smirk like he knows everything! Just to vent his frustration, Allen aimed a successful kick to Kanda's shin. Kanda let go of Allen's arm, more surprised than pained by his bride's abuse.

Allen's cheeks puffed up from childish discontent and left his room. He still did not like Kanda's arrogant behaviour, treating him as if he had to completely depend on the demon prince. Right...Over his dead body! Allen was completely independent since he was born; he was not used to relying on others for anything. Okay, so he was stuck in the demon's lands that he knew nothing of, and Kanda was a ruler of one of its regions.

So what?!

It didn't mean Allen had to go to Kanda for every little thing; or that Kanda had to be over-sensitive to everything concerning him! Yes, Allen knew he could take care of himself just fine! Caught up in his own mental rant, the boy failed to notice Kanda who had caught up to him. The prince noted with amusement that Allen's facial expressions were changing at an almost comical rate.

"Moyashi...You haven't answered my question yet."

Allen nearly tripped over his own feet, and turned to glare at Kanda, who merely looked as if he didn't cause his bride to nearly fall. "This is the part where you're supposed to read the atmosphere and leave me alone for a while to rage! Anyway...what question, BaKanda?" Allen grumbled, trying to resist the urge to smack that beautiful yet smug face. Damn the handsome expression that softened his desire to beat Kanda into a bloody pulp!

"Will the one who looks like you be born first?" Kanda repeated, trying not to look eager.

Allen pouted, looking so adorable as he did. Kanda mentally shook his head. Though Allen was to be his bride, the boy would never look intimidating enough to befit the status. But Kanda was scary enough for them both, so it posed no problem. "Why must you insist? You certainly don't look the type to want children that desperately," the white-haired boy deadpanned.

"I have to be assured that I have a successor; it's common sense for every ruler," Kanda replied coolly, not betraying his true intent of wanting to know in which order would the children be born. "It's better to hear it first-hand than that baka usagi's second-hand account."

Just to get Kanda off his back once and for all, Allen drew himself up and looked straight into Kanda's eyes, narrating his experience. "Well, sorry to disappoint you, but no, he's not," Allen's sarcasm was dripping off his words as he spoke, "The first is most likely the one who looks like a pissy you. He's got quite the aura you know, what with his sharp eyes and all. Might as well tell you the rest, so that you STOP asking. The second will be...hm...This is just my suspicion, but it'll be twins. They do look like you, but the atmosphere's different. The one with pure black hair, he looked quite...Well, quite naughty, if you ask me. As for the twin with red streaks in his hair, he had a very intelligent aura..."

Kanda's expression changed. "Red streaks in his hair...? Damn that rabbit...I'll kill him!"

"W-What's wrong with you?" Allen was startled by the sudden exclamation.

"Our child having red hair?! The idiot must've done something to you then!" Kanda then stormed off. Worried for Lavi's life, Allen followed Kanda to stop him from doing the unthinkable. Already he might've caused Lavi to be killed when he was lost, this might just make Kanda drop the literal guillotine onto Lavi's neck.

As expected, Lavi was still in his study chatting with Alma. Both demons looked surprised when Kanda slammed the door open. Lavi gulped the moment he saw Kanda's murderous eyes target him. The frightened rabbit squeaked as Kanda drew Mugen out and held it to his neck. "Y-Yu...? Haha...Did I do something again?"

"You damned rabbit...After so many times I told you not to touch my wife..."

"B-But I didn't!"

"Well you will in the future!" Kanda growled, his grip on Mugen tightening.

"What makes you say that?! This is injustice!" Lavi wailed, at the mercy of the prince.

Allen ran into the room, gasping at the scene. "Kanda, stop it! You're not making any sense! Put down your sword!" The human tried to get Kanda to lower his hand, but the demon refused to relent. Kanda scowled at Allen's attempt to defend Lavi and using his free hand, pulled Allen close to his side.

"Moyashi told me one of my children would have partly-red hair! It has to be your fault!"

Lavi blinked at the exclamation. "...May I ask, partly as in how?"

"Um...his side bangs are completely red, but otherwise, strands of his hair are alternatively black and red...It's kind of hard to tell apart, actually. But it was pretty to look at," Allen described, recalling the glimmering red hiding amongst ebony. Lavi nodded thoughtfully. Then he snickered, making Kanda even more pissed. "What's so damn funny about it"

"That's because Yu, obviously you didn't pay attention during lessons," Alma interjected, trying to hide his grin.

"What do you mean?" Kanda muttered unhappily.

"Well Yu, if I ever do anything towards Allen...Which I won't, of course! Well, our magic would clash and the resulting child would either have your features with Allen's, or my feature with Allen's. It can't be all three of us, you know? From what I hear...that child's going to be quite lucky," Lavi explained.

"Lucky...?" Allen quipped, looking confused.

"Yes, if my guess is correct...Your child will be blessed by the spirit of fire. It's uncommon, but not unheard of. It's easy to tell the blessed ones apart from the others; their physical image will have a distinct feature. Fire is red, water is blue, wood is green, earth is brown and air is white. Changes to the hair colour is very common. Rarer cases happen to the eyes. Ah, by the way, everyone is blessed by the earth, so brown is as common as black," Lavi elaborated.

Allen listened carefully, nodding at the explanation. Absently, he fingered his own hair. "...Then is this...?" Lavi shrugged.

"Normally, I'd say there's a pretty good chance that you're under the blessings of the air spirit...But there's also circumstances concerning your curse, so your hair colour may be the side-effect of the curse...And...You shouldn't be walking around half-dressed like that."

Allen gasped, realising he had left his room shirtless after Kanda tore it off him. Kanda growled at Lavi, shrugging off his coat and throwing it around Allen as he did so. Lavi raised his hands in mock-protest, grinning all the while. "Hey, I'm not going to do anything!"

"As if I can trust you, rabbit," Kanda muttered and then to Allen, he said, "Don't show your skin to any other. It's my privilege."

Allen rolled his eyes, pushing Kanda's hands off him. "Please, it's not as if I'll be attacked if my skin is seen by other people." Alma, Kanda and Lavi exchanged looks, and they stared pointedly at Allen. Allen blinked in confusion. Lavi had a rather sly grin, Alma looked slightly embarrassed, whereas Kanda looked...like he was staring at meat. The burn of shame crept up onto Allen's cheeks, shading them red.

"Oh...I sort of forgot..." In the demon world, gender held almost no meaning. And Allen was human, to top it off. He was bound to look appetising to some, and in more than one ways. Kanda snorted, shaking his head. "If you get it, go back to your room. I'll send a doctor over to you later. Alma, go with him."

"Roger that! Come on, Allen!" Alma leapt up from his seat and escorted Allen, who wanted to protest that he had no need for company, but Alma's infectious cheer made it awkward for the boy to voice his opinion. Deciding that silence was an uncomfortable situation, Allen spoke up, "Ah...I found it curious for a while. Alma, are you good friends with Kanda? He doesn't mind you using his first name."

Alma nodded in reply. The young Mazoku turned to look at Allen, telling him, "My dad used to be part of the council serving Yu's dad, but he passed away when I was really little, and after that, the King took me in and raised me with Yu. At first we fought like cat and dogs everyday, but that was how our friendship came about. Don't tell him I told you, but he used to be such a pessimist sour-puss that I made it my responsibility to beat some positive thoughts into him. I bet you've seen how Yu snaps at anyone who uses his first name, right? The reason he doesn't with me is because I've been calling him Yu ever since we were little kids, so he's used to it from me already."

"Oh? I thought Lavi was the same...Considering he seems quite familiar with Kanda," Allen mused. Or was it that Lavi was too friendly?

Alma shook his head. "Oh, no. Bookman was here since the previous two generations, but it was only fifty years ago when he brought Lavi into the palace and introduced him as his successor. Me and Yu have been friends for like, almost twice the amount of that time." Allen stopped walking. Alma paused too, wondering why Allen stopped. The human's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"...Fifty years...? H-How old does that...make you all?"

Alma blinked, not understanding the fuss. "Hey, don't worry. Yu's still quite a young Mazoku at a hundred and twenty one. He's at the perfect age for marriage. In fact, me and Lavi are the same age, just born on different moons." Allen swayed on the spot, prompting Alma to panic and hold his shoulders to steady the poor boy. "W-What's wrong?! You think Yu is too young?"

"...T-Too young...? If he's young then I'm extremely underage!" Allen exclaimed. He had thought Kanda was only a few years older than him, maybe three or so...Turns out he was right, if he was to multiply it thirty-five times over! Alma's mouth formed an 'O' as he understood Allen's shock. "I forgot! You probably didn't know that Mazoku aged differently from humans! Well, if you want to put it in human equivalent, Yu is about eighteen to nineteen years old. Which reminds me, how old are you, Allen? Seventeen, maybe eighteen? Though you seem a bit on the short side..."

Allen's head hung down. "Sorry for being short...I'm fifteen, turning sixteen this year."

Now it was Alma's turn to be shocked. "Holy...! That means you're just barely of age! Whoa...Yu's got himself a young bride..."

Allen's cheeks flushed but he refused to comment in case he sparked more questions. "Alma...When we came back, Kanda told you that I was the one he 'promised to be happy with'. What exactly does that mean?" Alma seemed caught off-guard by the question, an expression of surprise flitting across his face before it settled into a rather strange smile.

"That...will be Yu's story. You can try asking him. Now, wait for the healer, okay? I've got somewhere else to go."

Allen nodded dumbly, sitting down on the bed. Not long after, there was a knock on the door, and someone stepped in. He looked rather friendly, carrying a small bag with him. The healer greeted him, "Pardon me, milord, but please take off your coat so that I may check the extent of the damage." Allen did as told, standing still as the healer circled him. The demon had shimmering butterfly wings folded to his back, boldly coloured with yellow, splashed with red and embossed with black outlines.

The healer noticed Allen's fascinated stare and smiled. "Does it surprise you, milord? I am what they would call a Majin..."

"Ah, I know. Miranda told me they possess half-animal traits. Your wings are beautiful," Allen complimented. It certainly was no lie. The healer's smile dimmed.

"I hate them."

"What?! Why?" Allen was honestly surprised to hear an unexpected answer.

"...Butterflies are weak and fragile creatures. Though my wings are beautiful, it cost me a lifetime of living within walls to protect them. They are a sight to look at, but once torn, will become less than the lowliest weed. Ah, forgive my rambling, milord..." The healer apologised, but Allen shook his head. "It's alright. And please, call me Allen. I'm not used to titles."

"No...There is no other title fit for you, milord. Your name cannot pass through my unworthy lips," the healer bowed deeply, bringing Allen a sense of awkwardness. He quickly waved the formalities away, allowing the healer to stand straight again. The butterfly Majin moved to the desk, drawing out a pouch from his bag. He took a pinch of dust and sprinkled it into the mug of water.

Lifting it, he held it out to Allen, who accepted it. "I've added a little healing powder to lessen the aches and sores. Please drink, milord," the healer instructed. The white-haired teen nodded gratefully and drank the water.

"Thank you for your services. May I know your name?" Allen asked, putting the mug back onto the desk. Strangely, his eyes were beginning to grow heavy, darkness surrounding his vision. He saw the mouth of the healer move, but he heard no sound. Not a moment later, Allen collapsed to the ground, unmoving. The healer shook his head sadly. "Forgive me, milord...I have no choice."

Hiding the unconscious body, the healer quietly left the room and made for his next destination. Reaching the office, he slowly rapped. "Come in," a muffled voice answered, and the healer entered. The demon seated at the desk smiled carelessly at him. "You look unfamiliar. Can I help you with anything?" The healer bowed, not daring to meet the demon's eyes.

"Milord, I have fulfilled your orders..."

The demon looked confused. "...My orders? I'm sorry, but I can't recall giving you any orders."

The healer insistently shook his head. "You have indeed, milord. You issued it to all who carry your Mark...That includes me..." His wings fluttered softly as he said so.

"My mark? I think you're in need of medical help; you seem very confused..." At these words, the healer dared to look up, and saw pure curiosity in golden chrome eyes. Slowly, he backed away. Was it possible...dare he think it...? His lord really did not recall. Could it be that he lost his memories? The healer was troubled; he had accomplished what had been ordered, but his lord could not remember.

"...My apologies, milord. I was too engrossed in my theatre role..."

"Oh, it's okay," the demon dismissed with a friendly grin.

The healer left the office, knowing there was only one thing to do. He had to transport Allen Walker to the guardian of his lord. Then he must report, and the guardian would take action. Nodding to himself, the healer headed once more to Allen's room. The boy was exactly where the man had hidden him; under the bed. Now the healer wondered how to remove him without alerting the soldiers.

It was already made easy by the fact that security around the human bride was actually lax, considering his status and identity. He stepped out to the balcony and took a look around. Allen only lived on the second floor, and on the ground outside, there were rows of bushes. Perfect.

The guards who usually patrolled the borders of the palace failed to notice as a white bundle was gradually lowered down from a balcony, which landed with a soft thump behind the bushes. A moment later, the Majin gently landed next to the bundle. Careful not to be seen by anyone, he dragged the bundle across the backyard to the stables. To his luck, the stable boys were away, probably for lunch.

The healer carefully loaded Allen into a cart, hiding him amongst crates. It might not be long before the prince notices his bride was missing. The healer took to the wheel, guiding the workhorse to the main road towards the gate. The guards nodded at him, and he waved in return. Truly, peace has dulled the senses of people. It was too easy to kidnap the human.

The bride was slowly and unknowingly being carried away from the groom's side to an unknown fate.

* * *

After a long hiatus, I wonder if anyone still remembers me...?

First of all, let me apologise for being such an arse and leaving without a word for such a long period of time. I have no excuses.

To be honest, for that time period (and currently still) I am sticking by Pixiv. I was also struck down by Kuroko no Basuke and woke up to the beauty of minority pairings (I think majority of Kuroko cultists will kill me if I name my favoured pairings here). In that time I was completely dedicated to writing fanfiction in Japanese, and grew this STUPID, REALLY STUPID elitist purist favouritism for the real Japanese fanarts etc over English ones, which is one of the major contributions to my temporarily leaving DA and FF.

While I don't dislike English fanfiction, for a time I avoided reading them because I was afraid I would grow to hate it because of the above reason. And I didn't want to dislike English fanfiction because there are really awesome ones out there! So for a while I wrote Japanese fanfiction while struggling with this stupid favouritism that grew inside me without notice. I think part of the reason that I grew this bloody idiotic elitist ego is because I've been losing confidence in writing in English. I felt my expressions in English were limited, but that isn't the language's fault. It's my fault since I am not working hard enough at mastering English. (Despite having a degree in English Language, har har har...) I also had raging self-hate because of this issue. .;;

Before I knew it we survived the Mayan Apocalypse and the new year is here. And I've finally mustered the courage to crawl on. Having so many people still reading my works and supporting me in DA and FF was a major reason I was able to return. And as apology, allow me to offer these chapters up as penance...


End file.
